


Controlled Chaos

by TiaraLShelton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Changing stiles, Demons, F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Stiles and Peter are friends, Vampires, Witches, everyone underestimates his strength, i just really love stiles so I'm going to make him badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaraLShelton/pseuds/TiaraLShelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never been small. He’s been slim and lithe, but never small. His shoulders are broad and his every muscle is toned. He’s just never showed it off. His clothes are baggy and plaid, hiding his pretty package in camouflage wrapping paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Stiles has never been small. He’s been slim and lithe, but never small. His shoulders are broad and his every muscle is toned. He’s just never showed it off. His clothes are baggy and plaid, hiding his pretty package in camouflage wrapping paper. During lacrosse practice, he’s always been the first in or last out. Scott would be there waiting for him by his jeep and groan about him being too slow. Or Jackson would question him being of the male kind because he never showed any skin but his legs.

But what no one saw didn’t hurt them. It only hurt him.

The pack saw him as the weak link because he was the human with the ADHD and he seemed to lack the muscle mass to put up any kind of real fight. He was the smartass who did their research and that’s it. And only a few people knew different.

Claudia Stilinski was one. Before she died, she insisted that Stiles be able to protect himself. She knew the life she threw on her son with giving him the name she did. She knew he would have troubles. And she knew his ADHD coupled with his smart mouth and him being a cop’s kid would get him into trouble early on, so she took him to self-defense classes with her and his always active mind helped and let his body catch on quick. His mother had also been a health nut, so they also did exercise everyday before bed to help ease his body and his mind.

The sheriff is also someone. He was a major part of turning Stiles into who he is today, but he always reminds his son to keep himself in check. He was already to busy with work for before bed workouts. But he did insist on his son learning to shoot. He still remembers sitting in his bedroom and listening to them yell back and forth over it.

His father wanted him to be able to use a gun if he needed to, and safely, but his mother thought it was too dangerous. From then the yelling turning into hushed hisses. They thought Stiles couldn’t hear, but in the dojo they trained with his mom at, the instructor had taught them to heightened their senses and not rely too much on one. So at a young age, he learned about his mother’s past and his father’s secrets.

When they finally came back upstairs to tell him he would now be going to the shooting range with his father on his days off, he just sat and pretended to be excited, but his heart was racing for a completely different reason.

It hadn’t been much of a surprise to his parents when Stiles had turned out to be an excellent shot. After a few months of learning the ins and outs of guns and their safety, his father had set him up to be taught by some members of the Beacon Hills SWAT team so that he could focus more on his job and on the fact that Claudia was very sick.

Alan Deaton was another person in on his secret. Stiles was still kind of skeptical of him. How did this man seem to know all of his business and why was he keeping it secret for Stiles? He may question all of this, but he doesn’t hesitate to ask Deaton for help every once in a while as he tries to teach himself magic on the DL.

And last, but not least, was Peter Hale whom he’d always been cautious around since the day he attacked Lydia and kidnapped Stiles. But he couldn’t show fear to this undead man. Not anymore. Whenever they had pack meetings or were just in the same room in general, Peter would brush up against him or make some comment to get some kind of reaction out of Stiles, but the teen would just fold his arms over his chest in a signature Derek move and take some calming, inconspicuous slow breaths to keep his heart rate from rising. That’s, incidentally, how he also learned to lie to werewolves, but not why he learned it.

The ‘why’ of him being able to calm himself and his heart rate stems from two situations; Stiles has had chronic panic attacks ever since his mother died. Sometimes his father isn’t home to help him, so during one of his therapy sessions, his psyche doctor taught him how to calm himself in these bad moments. And it was easy for him to do because it had been the same kind of breathing exercises he’d done with his mother while learning yoga and self-defense, and when learning to shoot.

Soon, all his secrets would be out, though. Whether he like it or not.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's short, but I already have an update in the works.

It started on Stiles’ eighteenth birthday.

All that school year before summer, Stiles had been getting Scott to teach him how to ride a bike. Between that and a part time job at the station, Stiles had saved up enough money to get himself a motorcycle. It was old in year and needed a little work, but it was hot. Very hot.

Summer vacation was quickly approaching and the bike was just sitting in the garage. The drama with the Darach and the alpha pack was done with and there were no more human sacrifices. Junior year ended and the prep for senior year began.

It was like the summer of change.

Isaac and Allison decided they couldn't be together without Scott and that had been a slow development, but the three were now solid and quite inseparable. Agent McCall being in town drew Stiles’ and Scott's mom and dad closer together and they were now a thing. Neither boy minded much. But they did mind that Peter had stayed behind after Derek and Cora left, and was now trying very hard to insert himself into Chris Argent's life. Honestly, the creeper couldn't take a hint.

Besides the new romances going on an Stiles being slightly more pushed aside from the pack, he started to teach himself magic and learn little things from Deaton on the down low.

Two weeks into summer vacation and Stiles was turning eighteen. Lydia and Allison had given him cheek kisses the day before and Scott and Isaac had given him awkward hugs, but pretty much the whole day, Stiles was missing. Of course his father knew what he was up to, but he knew how to keep secrets for his son. Not like the pack came looking for him though.

It was dinnertime when the teen finally arrived back home with about fifteen shopping bags from various department stores. The Sheriff studiously ignored all the noises coming from upstairs as he and Melissa got plates ready. Scott showed up a little while later with Allison and Isaac. The Sheriff and Melissa also studiously ignored the fact that those three were never not together.

"What is Stiles doing?" Isaac asked as they came into the kitchen to join the two adults.

John set plates in front of them. "I gave him a five hundred dollar limit and told him to go crazy. He just got back from that."

Scott shifted around in his seat at that. "I wonder what he got. He didn't tell any of us he was going." John shrugged and dug into his food.

Allison looked between the Sheriff, Scott and Isaac. "Is he not coming down to eat?"

Melissa shook her head. "Just eat, Honey. I'm sure he's okay." Things fell quiet after that and even Stiles’ moving around upstairs stopped.

At that moment, the three teens realized just how much attention they weren't paying. Enough that they had no clue what their friend had done with his day, his birthday no less. And his father, strangely, didn't seem too willing to give away more information that the obvious.

After dinner, the three realized their friend was asleep and went back to Scott’s place to have a slumber party with the rest of the pack. No one brought up the sleeping teen.

But Stiles being MIA on his birthday was just the start of it. It was only a month left of summer vacation and the pack had barely seen hide or hair of their third human member. Scott had asked the Sheriff about it once and the man had said something about his son working part time at the station as his assistant. But there hadn’t been much more conversation after that. Scott, as alpha had a group of wandering sprites to deal with. It would have been an easy fix with Stiles’ extensive research and quick planning, but even without it they got the problem solved. They had called on the aid of an old friend and put things to bed.

And that’s how Derek Hale came back to Beacon Hills, leaving his sister settled in Argentina, and moved back onto the old Hale property to renovate and stay. Peter was all too happy to have this new development and jumped in to take lead on his nephew’s project, enlisting the help of the rest of the pack. Derek was the only one who frowned at Stiles not being there, but when it was explained to him that the teenager had a job, he let it go.

The group worked quick and the house was mostly done by the time school started back up again.

But of course.

That's when the danger and drama decided to reveal itself and ruin the peace that had fallen over Beacon Hills.

***

Stiles felt the solid weight of drowsiness pressing down on his body to try and keep him in bed, but his alarm was going off and his mind was already going a mile a minute.

He took a deep breath and rolled out of bed after throwing the covers off and automatically fell into stretches to wake up his body. He then moved onto curls and push-ups then pull-ups under his door frame. Nothing said wake up like a morning workout.

He showered before his dad even got up and dressed in his outfit that he had picked the day before. Black cargo pants that were very well fitted to his long legs. And because the weather was chilling, but still warm, he wore a short sleeve blue button up and his new charcoal grey, wool jacket as cover.

He fixed breakfast for his dad and himself then shook his head and laughed, hearing two people overhead, so he fixed another plate for Melissa. They were downstairs and dressed, ready to go like him, by the time he finished.

"Well, don't we look handsome on our first day of senior year." Melissa kissed his cheek and his father walked over to give him a hug.

"It's always good to make an impression." He smiled and sat down with his plate to eat quickly.

John sat next to him. "And I am very proud of you." He gave his son's shoulder a firm pat. "You're a young adult. More responsible and respectable." He squeezed the shoulder. "Just please be careful. In everything you do, Stiles."

Stiles looked at his dad with the same whiskey eyes that belonged to his mother.

"I will, Dad. I promise." He finished his plate and kissed them both goodbye before heading out to the garage.

He zipped his jacket, tightened the straps on his backpack and smiled as the automatic doors opened and he pulled on his new helmet and started the engine of his new baby. She purred to life and he grinned.

"First day of new beginnings. Here I come." He took off down the road.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really won't be taking shit anymore. Someone was murdered. Deaton is withholding information. Derek is trying to get closer to the Stilinskis... Oh, and no one follows the no texting rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!
> 
> save me... please...

"Who are you and what have you done with Stiles? I don't remember him being so damn sexy."

Stiles looked up from checking the contents of his bag and frowned. Lydia Martin was standing next to him with the twin werewolf, Aiden, hanging off her shoulder. He growled a little at Stiles because of the redhead''s comment, but she slapped him in his side and he cleared his throat.

"Nice ride, Stilinski." he grumbled.

Stiles cocked a brow at them and pulled out some black rimmed glasses from his bag before closing it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thanks. I worked on her myself." He grabbed his helmet and shoved his keys in his pocket. Lydia opened her mouth to comment, but Ethan came rushing up with Danny in tow.

"Sweet ride, Stiles. What happened to that hunk of junk jeep?" The second twin reached out his hand to touch the paint job on the bike, some kind of weird symbol painted on the black base in charcoal grey then covered in a shine, but the glare Stiles was currently giving him actually made him stop short and pull back quickly.

"My jeep is not a hunk of junk and she is currently residing in my garage until later days. Now if you'll excuse me..." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a shiny black camaro whipping into the space next to his. He signed and took a step back as the door flew open and Scott, Allison and Isaac filed out of the purring ride.

"What's up nerd?" Isaac was the first to greet him and ruffle his hair. Scott gave him a half hug before moving on to the rest of the pack with a little bit more enthusiasm. Allison gave him a smile and he politely returned it.

But then the passenger window was being rolled down and Stiles sucked in a little breath.

"Hey." Derek was leaned over the center console to look out the window. He looked better than ever. A little less bulk on his shoulders and arms, but he still looked strong. Beautiful.

"Hi. Glad to see you back." He leaned into the window a little bit, something about the beta drawing him in.

"Yeah... You coming over tonight? These nimrods want to have a dinner to celebrate "the first day of their last year of school". Honestly, I just don't think they like going home."

Stiles smiled at Derek's air quotes and shook his head. "Sorry. I've got a couple hours of work after lacrosse then I have to be home to get ready for the second day of the last year of school. I hear it's supposed to be better than the first."

Derek gave him a look before letting his eyes wander to the teen's bike and the symbol painted on the side.

"Nice ride. I'll see you later, Stiles." The boy nodded and stepped back as the flashy car back up and whipped out of the parking lot. He shook his head and turned around to see all of his supposed friends had all disappeared.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose as he entered the building to go to his first class. Advanced Econ. Really, he shouldn't have classes this year with anyone except maybe Lydia and Danny. Maybe Allison. And he was surprisingly okay with that. He'd gotten used to not being around them all the time and he could say he honestly didn't care anymore.

***

The routine came up where Stiles would always be the first of the pack at school and Derek would park next to him and try to strike up conversation while the others ignored them and went inside.

Derek would always ask when he had a free day off from work, really wanting Stiles to come see the pack house. He may not be alpha anymore, but it hurt not to have the teen there because his wolf kept telling him that the boy was pack. Maybe more.

Eventually, the questions got the better of Stiles and he grumbled.

"I'll be off this weekend, Derek. I'll stop by for a minute if I'm not too busy. Okay?"

Actually, no. The wolf got out of his car and came around the hood to stand in the boy's space.

"What is wrong with you, Stiles? What happened? Before I left, you and Scott had too strong a pack bond. Now it's like you're trying to avoid the pack all together."

Stiles stepped back. "I have a job, Derek. School. I really don't have time for hanging around."

"There's no job and school this weekend. So why do you lie and claim to be busy?" He closed the distance between himself and the boy again. "Lydia's apparently having a party this weekend. Weren't you invited? Why aren't you going?"

Stiles raised his hand and placed it flat on Derek's chest and gave a halfhearted push, but the werewolf surprisingly stumbled back.

"No, Derek. I was not invited to the party. And I'm not avoiding the pack. I'm standing here talking to you, aren't I? And I talk to Peter every once in a while. No, I'm not the problem, Derek. I'm here and I'm open. The problem is the pack. I'm sure they'd come to me if there's something they needed. And that's only if Lydia couldn't figure it out for them. Scott used to insert himself into my life without question. Now all he knows about what I did on my birthday is shop by myself. All he knows about my job is that I work for the police department. He doesn't know that I'm about to join the academy after graduation. He doesn't bother to ask or figure out. And if he asked what was going on in my life, I'd tell him. I'd tell any of them. So, no. I'm not avoiding the pack. The pack is ignoring me." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late to homeroom." The teen rushed away.

Derek frowned after him and pulled out his phone.

**To Scott:  
R u and Stiles still friends?**

**To Peter:  
U tlk to Stiles? Since wen?**

He moved to get in his car. His phone buzzed twice.

**From Peter  
Since the kid has been trying to help me with my infatuation with the very sexy Papa Argent. He is quite a wise young man and gives great advise..**

Ew.

**From Scott:  
Yeah. y? and y r u still here?**

Derek growled and pulled out of the parking lot. He made it into town where he had a part time job at the library. He kept texting under the desk as he checked out books for the occasional customer.

**To Scott:  
** Happy?  
Is he still pack?  
Y wasnt he invited 2 Lydias party? 

**To Peter:  
Thats just gross. Y wud Stiles b helping u get w/ Allisons dad? He nvr liked u.**

**From Scott:  
Of course hes pack. We must hav just 4got 2 invite him. Y r u asking bout Stiles anyway?**

**To Scott:  
I guess I just miss him bein as annoying as the rest of u at the house. Hes nvr been over.**

**From Peter:  
I guess we bonded over the fact that the pack barely acknowledges us unless they need something. And our disgust of incorrect grammar and spelling in texts.**

Derek snorted and tended to another customer before replying to the text.

**From Scott:  
Watever. Hes got work and stuff.**

**To Scott:  
Stuff?**

**To Peter:  
I am terribly sorry, dear uncle. Is this better?**

**From Scott:  
Yes. Stuff.**

**From Peter:  
Glad to see an eighteen year old boy is nicer to me and more mature than my twenty-four year old nephew. I can totally see what he used to see in you.**

He chose to ignore Scott's text and let his heart skip a couple of beats over what Peter said.

**To Peter:  
What do you mean?**

**To Scott:  
Ur clueless about ur own friend, arent u?**

**From Peter:  
I don't have time to explain things to you, Derek. I'm trying to woo a hunter and you're at work. Leave me alone.**

**From Scott:  
Shut up and work, Derek.**

Derek sighed. Something was wrong here. Very wrong. He searched his phone for Stiles' old number and hoped he hadn't changed it.

**To Stilinski:  
Hey, I want 2 apologize 4 this mornin. Can I bring u dinner @ work 2nite?**

It didn't take long for Stiles to reply.

**From Stilinski:  
That's weird, but okay. But you should bring dessert, also, to apologize for this disgusting text lingo you're spouting.**

Derek laughed.

**To Stilinski:  
Sure thing. I'll even get on my knees.**

It was a long few minutes of putting books away before Derek realized what he texted the teen. _Holy shit!_ He whipped out his phone.

**To Stilinski:  
I totally meant to beg for forgiveness. But of course I don't beg. So... Please disregard last text?**

He waited a few minutes. Nothing. He waited a little bit longer. Still nothing.

**To Stilinski:  
Stiles?**

Still nothing. Fucking perfect.

Derek sighed and sulked back to the front desk.

***

Stiles never got a chance to reassure Derek that he understood what he was talking about in his texts because he was changing classes when he spotted his father being followed around by Agent McCall, another FBI agent and a couple deputies. They were walking right by him, on the way to the principal's office when McCall caught his eye and stopped short.

"You wouldn't mind if we ask your son a couple of questions first, would you Sheriff?" the agent asked, looking between father and son.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and gave his father a questioning look.

"I'm sure Stiles has nothing to do with this investigation, Agent McCall. And I'm sure he needs to be getting to his next class." His father dismissed him and Stiles nodded as he went to walk away, but a big hand wrapped around his upper arm. He froze up and his muscles tensed, ready to react, but the hand dropped.

"Wait a second there, kid. Sheriff, you have to admit that when strange things happen, your son and his friends are normally involved." Stiles glared at Agent McCall and the FBI agent who had grabbed his arm. He stepped back into the group.

"This better be worth me being late to my favorite class, Agent." He folded his arms over his chest.

"My son has nothing to do with this, Agent. He needs to get to cl--"

McCall cut off his dad. "One of your classmates, Rebecca Tony was found murdered this morning in a strange diagram on her floor and ceiling. Her parents were out of town when the murder took place. We figured it looked like some kind of cult ceremony. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you Stilinski?"

Stiles cocked a brow to keep a calm appearance. "Well, I don't think there are many cults here in Beacon Hills. You should try the surrounding area. And like my father said, I have nothing to do with this. Now, instead of trying to get a high schooler to do your work for you, how about you put those twenty minutes of investigation skills into motion and do your job. I'm late for class. See you later, Dad."

"Bye, Son," the Sheriff grumbled as the boy walked away and he glared at the FBI agents.

Stiles stepped into forensics class with his mind spinning. He needed to get a peek at those files. There weren't many cults in the surrounding area, but there were at least three dark covens as he learned from Deaton and Peter.

He needed to go speak to the Druid about what murdering girls inside circles meant to covens. But there were other things this could be. It could just be a coincidence.

He barely paid attention as the class passed by. He was too busy making notes on what this could be. At lunch he approached the pack table to tell Scott about his dad, but they were already there whispering about something. He frowned as got a little closer, but a young brunette got in his space and got up on her toes to place a gentle kiss to his lips. His brows went to his hairline and he heard a bunch of girls giggling.

"Hi?" He tilted his head, very confused. "Do I know you?" The girl was blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I've had a crush on you since last year and I'm really shy and I was tired of my friends making fun of me so they... BetmethatIdidn'thavethegutstocomekissyousoIprovedthemwrong."

He blinked. She looked like she was about to have a anxiety attack.

"Wow... Calm down. Who are your friends?" She nodded towards the group of girls that were giggling. He nodded and turned back towards her. "What's your name?"

"Mehgan." She was still blushing.

He took her hand. "Well, Mehgan, I hate to break this to you, but I'm a little more into guys than I am girls, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends or anything. Hang out during lacrosse practice on Monday? Coach always keeps me benched anyway."

She blinked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Sure. We could do that." She smiled a him.

Stiles smiled back at her. "Come on, lets go show off our cool new friendship to your bitchy friends." She giggled as he led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She beamed as she sat and he bent to give her a kiss on her cheek. "See you later, Cutie." He waved at her as her friends gaped as she sat blushing and waved back.

But when Stiles turned back to the pack table, they were all gone. He growled to himself and decided to skip study hall and practice to go see if Deaton had a clue on anything.

***

"I'm not so sure, Stiles. Your father already came to see me and I couldn't tell him anything either." The vet turned to finish cleaning up his exam room. "I'm sorry."

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you lying to me, Deaton? I thought we'd gotten over the cryptic words and half trust phase when you decided that sacrificing me and my friends to a tree was the very best idea you could come up with."

Deaton narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not lying, Stilinski. I can't--"

Stiles snapped. "WHY CAN'T YOU!?" Stiles' voice was loud and filled with enough power and authority that it actually shook the vet.

"You have gotten stronger, Stilinski. Scarily so. As much as I think you could handle this, on your own even, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Is the pack putting you up to this? Leave Stiles out of the supernatural business? He's not strong enough to run with the wolves?" Deaton opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles held up his hand to stop him and stepped into the man's space like everyone had been doing to him all day.

"Forget it. I don't care what your reasoning is." He got even closer, whiskey eyes glowing a hue of white around the pupils. "But just know, that if you're not telling me something and it gets my father hurt or killed," He narrowed his eyes. "You will regret it. Painfully." He waited a few minutes before stepping back and grabbing his bag. "Goodbye, Deaton. Marin." He nodded towards the supply closet. The door opened slowly and the woman came out cautiously.

"Stilinski." She looked between the boy and her brother. Stiles huffed and shook his head as he left the building, pulling on his bike helmet. He took off towards the station to clock in early.

His dad was still out with Agent McCall so he jumped right into work on organizing files, typing up notes,making copies and faxes, and answering some emails. It was getting close to his break so he pulled out his weekend homework to do while he waited on the clock to tick time away.

"Why, Mr. Stilinski, you look very hard at work." Stiles lifted his head slow to glare at the two douche bag FBI agents. His father was behind them, shaking his head. He headed into his office.

Stiles put down his pencil and scratched his chin. "Well, agents, I actually am trying to work very hard. So, I was just thinking that it would be kind of awesome if you fucked off."

McCall placed his hands on Stiles' desk and leaned in close and was about to say something, but Stiles was smiling and looking over his head. He stood back up straight and turned around to see a leather covered hulk of a man standing in his personal space.

"You really shouldn't harass the sheriff's son. It doesn't work out well for most." Derek turned his glare from McCall to Stiles where it softened. "Hungry?" He held up three brown paper bags.

Stiles smiled and pulled a roller chair up to his desk. "Definitely. Take a load off." He pat the seat and put two of the bags on the desk before going into the Sheriff's office and handing over the last bag. The man looked inside and smiled when he saw what was there and stood up to give Derek a small hug. Stiles pursed his lips when the wolf came back out and sat next to the boy.

"What was in that bag?"

Derek grabbed for his own. "Vege burger and a bottle of water."

Stiles shook his head and searched his own bag. "Why don't I believe you?" He pulled out a can of soda and a bag of curly fries.

Derek shrugged. "You can believe what you want. I just happen to believe in treating our Sheriff from time to time."

Agent McCall laughed and clapped. "This is rich. The Sheriff and his son friends with a twice suspected murderer."

Stiles snorted and Derek rolled his eyes. "He was proven innocent." Stiles dug into his fries. "It's kind of creepy that you two are standing there watching us eat. Could you please disappear or something?" He cocked his brow and looked up at them.

Both agents grumbled but walked away. Derek rolled his eyes again. They finished their food in silence and Derek reached into his own bag to pull out a triangle shaped box.

"So I do believe I owe you dessert for my horrid texting style. You can blame Scott. He rubbed off on me." He pulled out two forks before opening up the box to reveal a slice of apple pie.

Stiles grinned. "Oh, Derek. You really know the way to a mans heart." He accepted one of the forks and dug into the pie.

Derek ducked his head after taking a bit for himself.

"Well, since I've got your heart and your attention, I was really hoping you would accompany me to Lydia's party because they invited me for some reason and Lydia has some kind of blackmail on me so I _have_ to go and I just really don't want to be the only person there who isn't a complete moron. Just... Please?"

Stiles looked at him with raised brows and huffed out a laugh. He dug back into his pie. "Okay, Sourwolf. I'll come with you. But if it's lame, I'm getting the fuck out of there." He shook his head. "It's really sweet that you don't think I'm a complete moron, by the way."

Derek took another bite of pie. "Be quiet, Stilinski."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? I'll try to update when I can, but I only have two days off this week.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They party is a bust and so is Stiles and the pack. And an old enemy arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet...

**From Sourwolf:  
Meet me at the party? Peter hijacked my car so I had to ride with Scott. Please don't make me have to suffer twice in one night.**

Stiles laughed and sent a quick reply message before finishing getting ready.

**To Sourwolf:  
That's my fault. I told Peter he needed to actually ask out Papa Argent instead of just pining. It worked, but Petey doesn't have any real form of transportation instead of his feet and I told him my jeep was off limits.**

He finished drying off from his shower and put some cosmetics in his hair before going to shove his legs into very well fitting black jeans, pulling on a plain white shirt that he left untucked, and finishing the ensemble with a black blazer and combat boots that were stylish yet useful.

Stiles also did a little extra accessorizing, but not anything anyone could see.

On his way out, he grabbed his keys, helmet and night vision shades.He told his dad that he would be safe and sane then ran out the door to his bike and started her up.

He raced to Lydia's house with only the thought of keeping Derek just as sane tonight as well.

When he got there, the place was already packed, but the sourwolf must have sensed him coming because Derek was already in the driveway waiting for him.

"What took you so long? Lydia has been trying to matchmake me with these immatures all night."

Stiles took his helmet and cocked a brow at the were.

"You're such a drama wolf." He left his helmet on the handlebars and ran his fingers through his hair. He pretended not to notice Derek looking him up and down. His head did jerk up when he heard the wolf whine though. "What's wrong?"

Derek stepped closer to him and buried his fingers in the teen's hair. "You don't smell like pack." He bent to nuzzle at the sensitive skin on Stile's throat. Stiles hesitated, but brought a hand up to wrap around Derek's wrist and forced his hand out of his hair.

"I probably haven't smelled like pack in a long time Derek." They dropped their arms. "And I can't say I'm too sorry about it. Now lets go before an immature sees you out here pretty much alone." Stiles marched off towards the house and didn't check behind him to see if Derek followed.

The inside of Lydia's house was loud with music and talking and smelled like booze and sweat.

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned just in time to get tackled my the sophomore Mehgan that he had met earlier today. He smiled and caught the girl, spinning her in the small space. He kissed her cheek and placed her on the floor after catching sight of Derek and his grumpy face mid spin.

"I didn't know you would be here. Well, I didn't know I would be here either, but this is so awesome. I've never been friends with an upper classman before and I've never been to a party before so--"

Stiles pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. She reminded him so much of himself.

"I'm happy to see you too, Cutie. But I'm really here to keep this guy," He motioned towards Derek. "From hurting someone, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you hang out with your bitch friends."

Derek came up close behind him. "Stiles. It's okay if you want to hang out with your--"

"Oh, is he your boyfriend? Oh geez! I'm sorry! I'll let you guys be alone. See you later, Stiles!" She smiled at him and ran away.

Derek blinked a couple of times. "You didn't correct her?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to face the man. "She ran away before I could say anything. Now, do you want to hang or what? I know for a fact that there is a small creek just a mile through the woods in Lydia's backyard." He took Derek's hand and pulled him out of the crowd.

They made it out to the backyard where there was a pool and a bunch of drunk teens were jumping and splashing around. Allison and Danny were two of them.

"Derek! Stiles! Come swim with us!" Allison called out. Danny picked her up and threw her in the water. Stiles watched and his eyes caught Scott and Isaac tensing up and the poolside and glancing over at the older wolf and teen. Scott's eyes flashed red for a second and Derek tried to let go of Stiles' hand,but the boy held tight. He shook his head at them and pulled Derek along to the woods.

They kept walking until they reached the creek and Stiles let go of the man's hand to skip to the other side of the water. It was quiet for a long time, nature and the party in the distance the only sounds that could be heard.

Derek broke it.

"What happened between you and Scott, Stiles? He says you're pack and treats you with a smile in public, but you don't smell like pack and he doesn't seem to want you around. Did he do something? Did _you_ do something? Because he's supposed to be your best friend, Stiles, and I'm really confused why it doesn't look like it." He made a strong leap across the water and crowded in Stiles' space. "Talk to me. Please?"

Stiles bit his lip and stared holes in Derek's shirt.

"I did talk to you, Derek. Yesterday. It's not me, it's them. I may be distancing myself from pack, but not because I want to. I tried. I really tried, but I guess all the things that started attacking the town after you left got Scott really stressed." He huffed a laugh. "I remember one time I got kidnapped by a bunch of dwarves and we all laughed about it when I was back home, but then I stopped getting told about pack meetings. I stopped getting told about anything. And then I got the job at the station and I still tried to keep in touch and help out, but the need for research dwindled and so did the enemies, I guess. So I just stopped trying. I gave up and I don't care that I did, Derek. I honestly don't care at all." He closed his eyes and took a step back. "Scott can have his pack. I don't need it. I've got Peter and Dad and Melissa... And I'd like to think I have you, but if you're going to try to push me back into a group of people whom obviously don't want me then I guess I don't." He looked up at Derek with hard, whiskey eyes.

Derek looked at Stiles and was about to say something, but then Aiden came bursting into the creek, looking frantic.

"Have you seen Lydia? I can't find her. There's no scent trail and she's not at the party. We have to find her!" The alpha looked frantic. He splashed in the creek water, spinning circles. Derek changed into the beta form.

"We'll find her. Calm down." Stiles lifted his hand to his shoulder and started mumbling something, but the alpha growled at him.

"She disappeared when you got here! Don't tell me to calm down! You don't even care about her! Did you do something to her? Because Scott won't let you be apart of the pack? You're weak anyway. You weaken us."

Stiles let his hand fall and narrowed his eyes at the wolf. He opened his mouth to tell the bastard off, but a piercing scream echoed through the woods and everyone's heads whipped around.

"Lydia!" Aiden took off in the woods and Derek followed after him. Seconds later, Scott, Isaac, Ethan and Allison were running through the creek as well. Scott stopped for a second to look at Stiles.

"Go home. Stay out of this." He took off and the three followed.

Stiles was a little stunned for a second then shook his head. "Well, _fuck that_."

He reached to the holster at the small of his back and pulled out a .9mm handgun and took off after the wolves. He came to a small clearing, tracking the group and was only a little stunned by what he saw.

Lydia was on the ground in the middle of the clearing. She looked alive, but there was also another body laid next to her and the poor boy certainly did not look anywhere near alive.

Hovering over them both was a ghastly looking beast that looked like in belonged behind the gates of Hell. _A fucking demon._ He shivered, but didn't hesitate.

The pack was there, growling and snapping at the beast. Aiden attack, but the thing just flung him away. Stiles pulled the magazine out of his gun and spoke in a quick Latin.

Blessing the bullets.

The demon that seemed unimpressed by the wolves, was now starting him down, black eyes blazing. It let out a deafening roar. Derek tried to step between the two, but it was useless.

Stiles snapped his mag back into place and flicked the safety just as the demon came barreling across the field, knocking Derek back, and coming after Stiles.

Scott and Isaac yelled and Allison tried to ready her bow, but it was too late.

Stiles raised the gun with a steady hand, looked the demon in the eyes, held his breath, and waited just a second until it was in a good range to let off three shots. One between the eyes and two to the chest.

The beast screamed as it fell back, tearing at its flesh. The pack sat stunned, but Stiles was thinking quick. He flicked the safety back on his gun and put it away then bent to unsheathe a long, silver hunting knife from a leg holster and blessed it as he closed the distance between himself and the beast.

"Die! Die! You wiiiiiill die, human! Weeee can feel you! Human will die!" Stiles knelt by the thing and kept speaking in Latin. It growled at him and lunged despite its wounds.

Derek was on his feet and coming at them, yelling, but it was all unnecessary. Stiles had lunged at the demon himself and plunged the knife where a heart would be, twisted, then pulled it out and did the same to the head.

He watched with a scowl on his face as the body disintegrated into a pile of ash at his feet.

"What the hell, Stiles!?" Scott broke out. Allison looked stunned. Aiden was hovering over Lydia and Ethan and Derek were the only ones who seemed genuinely concerned about the entire situation.

"Stiles?" Derek called, but the boy ignored them.

"Somethings wrong," he whispered to himself. His head jerked up and around when he heard some rustling in the woods.

"Will you help us? We're scared. Please help us."

He stood fast, turning on his heels and aiming his gun. The pack was gone, but in there place stood two little girls. They looked like twins. Big brown eyes stared up at him and one little girl hugged the other in fear. There was blood all over the clothes they were wearing. He put his gun away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. What are your names?" He knelt, but didn't go any closer himself. Something was very wrong here. His vision blurred at the edges and the girls swam in and out of focus. There was a dull burning in his back in warning.

He was imagining this. He was having a vision.

The girls came a little bit closer and the one that had spoke before tugged the other by the hand as the finally ran up to him.

"Will you help us?" There were tears in their eyes. "Please?" Stiles nodded, holding out his hand. She grabbed at it with a little sob and pulled her sister in closer with her. Suddenly, Stiles' eyes flashed white and images passed in front of his eyes.

Black blood. A large sword. A young, black haired woman standing in front of a blond man who looked like he was about to go berserk. Words whispered in his ears as the memories got stronger.

"You will do this for me or I will kill your precious daughters." Stiles' body tensed up. He knew that voice.

The memories started to make his head pound. It skipped to the man and woman drawing something, a large circle on the floor and ceiling. A summoning diagram. They did a few chants and Stiles started gasping for air as the smell of sulfur filled his nose. The little girl's hand tightened around his.

He calmed himself and paid more attention to the memories. The man with the sword had a hand around one of the girls' neck. He shouted at their mother and father and they chanted louder, faster. Suddenly, the mother was laid dead on the floor in the middle of the circle, a beast far bigger than the one Stiles killed standing over her body. The father yelled and attacked the demon, but it was no use. The man dropped the girl and she scrambled to her feet to run with her sister.

They ran into the woods surrounding their home. A mighty roar broke out and the demon burst from the window of the house. The stronger twin yelled out a chant like her parents and the demon looked confused as it couldn't find the girls for some reason. It ran through the woods aimlessly, as did the girls. It was trying to track them. It wanted to kill them like it had done their parents.

Stiles was choking on the polluted air around him. The girls started to fade away with the power of the memories.

"Please help us. Please find us."

Suddenly, he was back in an empty clearing, gasping for precious air. Someone was calling his name. He got onto unsteady feet and looked around him, rubbing his throat as he coughed.

The moon lit the clearing and Stiles closed his eyes, clenching his jaw at what he had seen. He was in the middle of a perfect circle of dead grass. It was like a void. He couldn't even hear any natural sounds until he made his way out of the circle.

"I will find you," he said as he looked around the clearing. His head had just cleared when Scott and Derek burst through the trees and sighed in relief when they saw him. But while Derek looked happy to see him fine, Scott looked really fucking angry. They met him halfway across the field and Derek wrapped him in a tight, un-Derek like hug. Scott started yelling.

"Lydia came running outside to tell us that something was wrong and then Derek came out and said that you were missing and then we come here to see you just wandering around alone in the woods! What the hell were you thinking, Stiles!?"

Stiles reared back, as did Derek who stepped away from them both. Stiles opened his mouth to yell back, but his brain drew a blank. His vision led him out here, but he thought he had brought Derek with him.

"For starters, I'm a little confused. What happened when I disappeared?" Scott gave him a funny look.

"We were going to go to the creek, but then Isaac pushed me in the pool when we went into the backyard and you said you would wait for me as I dried off, but when I came back out the upstairs bathroom, you were gone. Why did you leave Stiles?"

The teen shook his head. He didn't remember any of that. He rubbed his eyes.

Scott growled. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Stiles? I was worried half to death. You need to stop this, Stiles. You're only human and you know what happens in these woods. I want to protect you, Stiles, but you make it so damn hard."

"Scott," Derek said in warning, but the younger wolf had already said what he thought and it was just too late.

"You? Trying to protect me? It makes sense now. Why I wasn't told about pack meetings. Why when I went to see Deaton yesterday, he wouldn't tell me anything about the investigation my dad is involved in. You ordered him not to. You think I'm weak. You think I can't protect myself. Handle my own. You think that because I'm human that I am a liability!?" The look on Scott's face told Stiles that he was right. "What about Allison? What about Danny? They're both human!"

Scott looked down at his feet.

"If Danny was still human, I know that if I told him that he needed to stay out of the way of danger he would listen. But he's not human anymore. Ethan changed him. And Allison can take care of herself. You know that, Stiles. You are the only one in the pack who needs protection, and the only one in the pack I, forgive me, can't trust to stay out of the way of danger when you need to. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Stiles jerked back like he'd been slapped. Derek tried to get closer to comfort him, but Stiles shot him a glare. He looked back at Scott when the older wolf stopped.

"You can't trust me? But you still call me pack? No. Don't! You are not my alpha. Your pack is not my pack. Consider everything we've ever been through, done. Forgotten. In the past. And Scott, I'm not living in the past anymore." He looked over at Derek and the wolf gave him a pleading look, but he shook his head and walked away

It wasn't hard to find his way back to Lydia's house, where the pack was waiting for him, or Scott, to come out of the woods. Isaac, Allison, and Lydia reached out for him, but he jerked away from them and kept going for the driveway.

"Stiles," he heard Danny whine, but didn't turn around. He just kept going. When he got to his bike, Mehgan was there, leaning against it. She had tears in her eyes.

"Can I have a ride home? I've been disowned by my _bitch_ friends." She wiped her tears and he gave her a weak smile.

"I just got finished disowning mine." He picked up his helmet and fit it on her head, making sure is was secure. "This party was totally boring anyway, Cutie." She smiled at him and he put the visor down and reached into his pocket for his night riding shades. He straddled his bike and she got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He reached down and squeezed her hand to get her to hold tighter. She did. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Peter before starting the engine and taking off down the driveway and up the street. The farther away he got from the pack, the stronger the line in his chest pulled until it was stretched too tight and snapped. Not long after that he heard some very pain filled howls. One sounding sadder than all the rest.

But he couldn't think about that anymore. He had things to do.

***

"You're not part of the pack anymore," Peter said through tight lips as Stiles pushed his way into the man's apartment. Chris Argent was sitting on his couch looking a little flustered, but in control.

"No. I'm not. But Scott made his decision about the non-hunter human being weak, so I won't challenge his stupidity. Yet." Stiles nodded to Chris before going into the kitchen to grab a soda. He came back to sit on the floor in front of the fake fireplace.

"My nephew is not going to be very happy about this." Peter motioned Chris over as he sat close to the boy on the floor. Stiles may not be pack anymore, but really neither was Peter. He'd gotten closer to Stiles over the summer and he'd been using the boy as his anchor. He might even say he'd been using him as an alpha substitute. Because if Stiles wasn't the most alpha like human that Peter had ever met, then he didn't know who else was.

"He already isn't. But if he really wants to talk to me then I'm not stopping him. He hasn't wronged me in anyway." He looked at Chris. "Neither have you, but your daughter knew what she was doing when she and the pack intentionally left me out of its supernatural business. Don't expect me to be nice to her just because of your relationship with Peter."

Chris gave him a look. "But Stiles... You aren't a hunter and you are human."

Stiles leaned in closer to the older Argent and narrowed his eyes as they glowed white. "And that means nothing." Chris' eye widened in surprise and Stiles leaned back, looking to Peter. "You got my text." The omega nodded and let out his claws. Stiles sat still as he lowered his head and exposed his neck. He didn't even flinch when the sharp points buried into his skin and connected the two.

Suddenly, everything that happened in the clearing flashed before his eyes and he knew Peter was getting all of it as well.

The omega gasped as he pulled back and the visions ended. Stiles mumbled a few words and his back started to burn a little as the wounds on his neck healed. Chris looked at them with curiosity.

"How?"

Stiles took off his blazer and lifted his shirt to show off a decoration of symbols going from shoulder to shoulder tattooed across his back.

"The ink was infused with mountain ash and the runes were drawn precise. But it's really my will and spark that make it all work. Each rune means many things. Others mean the same. I've also got two of them painted on my bike a jeep. They mostly mean protection." Stiles put his shirt down, but not before Chris was grabbing at the gun in the holster at the small of his back.

"Do you even know how to use this? Does your father know you're carrying it around?" Christ took out the mag and checked the chamber. "At least you haven't fired anything and hurt somebody." Stiles grabbed his wrist that held the gun and took it away from him then picked the mag up off the floor.

"For your information, Mr. Argent, my father knows everything about me. He is the one who had me trained to shoot every type of firearm and weapon the police department can provide. And at a very young age. So yes, I do know how to use it." He checked the safety before putting the mag back in and sticking the weapon back in the holster.

Peter cocked a brow. "Yes. Apparently you know how to use it without using it."

Stiles snorted. "I noticed that two. In the vision I shot the demon three times. It felt so real, but as Chris explained, my gun hasn't been discharged."

Chris was frowning at them. Peter shook his head. "You don't talk like a normal eighteen year old boy, Stiles. Sometimes I wish I had bit you instead of Scott. And blessing bullets? Really, Stiles? Since when do you know Latin?"

The boy huffed out a laugh. "Since the first time we found out the Argent's bestiary was in Latin." He reached into an inner pocket on his blazer and pulled out a beautiful set of rosary beads. "And this is my mothers. I never really leave the house without it. It's how I was able to bless the bullets on the spot."

Chris was look very confused and demanded to know what they were talking about. Peter explained everything for Stiles. Even the part about the vision within his vision and the fact that Stiles knew the man who had made the two witches summon the demon that is now after their daughters.

"Fucking Gerard." Chris cursed and pulled out his phone, probably to call other hunters and Allison home.

Stiles turned to Peter. "Are you going to help me find these little girls. They're somewhere out in the woods, alone and afraid and wanting me to find them."

Peter gave him a pained look. "I will help you, Stiles, but I think the pack should take point on this. Tracking is what some of those wolves are best at. Having them on your side would double--"

"No. Peter. I don't need them."

"Stiles."

"No!" The omega flinched and reared back. Stiles sighed. "Look. I don't need them. I have you, but if you feel like you need them, then go ahead. What ever makes you feel safe. But please don't expect me to play nice, Peter. I've been holding back all my life and I'm not going to do it anymore. Do you understand me?"

The wolf nodded and nuzzled the boy's throat. "Be safe."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "I will." He headed for the door and nodded to Chris goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I write, I totally read out dialogue that pops in my head and act out intense scenes that I want to go down... Am I the only one? O.o
> 
>  
> 
> Part 5 Sneak Peek:  
> http://tiaralshelton.tumblr.com/post/61708733794/controlled-chaos-pt-5-sneak-peek


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a "pack", there's a demon to hunt, and drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crazy, jumbled, long overdue and just long, period. I'm half asleep guys, but I finished it off.

“So I heard you left the McCall pack.”

Stiles lifted his head to blink at the face that went along with the voice. It was a sophomore who was on the lacrosse team. What was his name? Wayne? Wallace?

“Subtle and very interesting.” He propped his chin on his hands and gave him a sarcastic ‘I’m listening' face. “Tell me more of what you’ve heard.” He smiled when he saw Mehgan, over the guy’s shoulder, rush over with her lunch tray. She sat to Stiles’ right and glared at Wall-e across the table.

“Get out of here,” she hissed at him.

Stiles looked between the two of them. “You know each other.” Not a question. He looked back to Wendell. “Explain yourself.”

The boy squared his shoulders and stuck out his chin as he puffed up his chest. “I’m Mehgan’s new boyfriend. So just, back off my girl.”

“Wade! You were supposed to let me tell him!”

Oh… _Wade_.

“Listen, Walker,” The boy tried to interject with his correct name, but Stiles held up his hand. Protests cut off immediately. “I’m not going to steal Mehgan from you so there’s no need for the ‘back off my girl’ comment. I’m more into the opposite sex, as I’ve told your girlfriend.” He turned a raised brow on Mehgan and she lowered her eyes in submission. He rolled his eyes and rubbed her shoulder before turning serious eyes on her boyfriend. “Just be warned. If you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and turn your flesh into a new leather jacket. Understand?”

Wade sat back in his seat a little and narrowed his eyes before nodding. Stiles stared him down for a few more seconds then picked up an apple slice to nibble on as he continued his reading.

“Geez. You’re so intimidating. You learn how to be an alpha from McCall? That guy’s an asshole.”

Stiles didn’t look up, but he could feel Mehgan tense beside him.

“I’m human. Not an alpha. And yes, Scott is an asshole. What are you?”

Mehgan made a little noise, but was ignored.

“You seem like an alpha. Your entire attitude and body language screams ‘I’m the authority. I’m the protector. Follow me.’ I’m a vampire with no sense of authority and even some part of me wants to fall in line to you. Oh don’t give me that look, Megs. He knows you’re a witch.”

“No he didn’t!” she squeaked.

Stiles grabbed another apple slice. “Yes I did.” He could feel her staring him down. “You knew I used to be in a wolf pack, but you didn’t think I knew you were a witch and those girls you used to hang out with were all your coven?” He flipped the page in his book, looking over some locating spells and runes.

Mehgan blushed and looked away. Wade reached across the table and took her hand.

“It’s okay, babe. He obviously doesn’t care. And I’m sorry I revealed what you thought was secret. I just wanted him to know that you are mine.” He bent his head and kissed her knuckles.

“That’s so sweet in a weird, possessive vampire kind of way.” She brushed her fingers over his lips and smiled.

Stiles closed his book. “Oh my god, this is officially weird. I’m just going to head to the library to finish what I was doing. See you both at practice.” He got up and grabbed his stuff, winking at Mehgan. “Have fun.” But before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm and tugged on it. He tilted his head a little as he looked down at her.

“You’re not mad? You really don’t care?” The look in her eyes, that desperate look of approval that a child might give a parent, had Stiles’ heart doing flips in his chest. He bent to be eye to eye with her.

“Have you killed anybody or used your powers in malicious ways?” He watched her entire face, looking for signs. All he got was a serious expression and a firm, ‘No. Never.’ He nodded and kissed her temple. “Then yes. I’m not mad and I really don’t care. Even though you’re a witch, you’re still Mehgan and in the short time we’ve known each other, you’ve stolen my heart and I will always love and protect you and treat you as equal so long as you continue to do the same for me.” She nodded and he smiled. “Now, my dad and I are off tonight, so dinner at my place.” He looked at Wade. “Be there.” He ran his thumb over her cheek before standing tall and walking away.

“You’re totally the alpha,” Wade mumbled as he walked away. Stiles had a smirk on his face all the way out of the cafeteria.

***

“Look alive, Stilinski!” Coach yelled at Stiles on the sideline.

Stiles rolled his eyes. If he looked any more alive he’d be immortal. He couldn’t help it if Scott’s pack decided it was a good idea to target him during practice like he was in the wrong on something.

“An alpha should have more control over his pack. Maybe not let them attack the poor, defenseless human?” He mumbled this to himself, but knew Scott heard. And by the glowing eyes from a few of the players, the pack didn’t like the comment. Stiles just smirked.

Suddenly, one of the human members of the team walked off the field without Coach saying anything and sat his ass on the bench. There were some heated words from the boy and Coach, but the man just grumbled and sent Wade onto the field.

“Neat trick,” Stiles whispered when the boy got close enough.

“You were getting your ass kicked out here and Mehgan was getting worried.” He bumped shoulders with Stiles, observing the angry wolves on the field.

“I can handle myself,” Stiles grumbled, looking towards their mutual friend who was watching from the bleachers. Wade grabbed his arm and pulled, making him focus.

“I could guess you can. I can feel the force coming off of you. Why don’t they know this though? Maybe they’d leave you alone if they knew you could handle yourself.” Dark eyes focused on Stiles. They looked like they were trying to compel him into action. Stiles laughed at him.

“Your tricks don’t work on me, Wade. Nice try though. And what they don’t know won’t hurt me.” He gave the boy’s helmet a little tap. “Thank you for the concern.”

Coach blew the whistle and focus returned to the game. Stiles nodded to Wade and the vampire nodded back. And the two turned into the ultimate two-man team. They guarded each other and made sure to either keep the ball in eyesight or between the two of them. Stiles did a lot of easy dodging of the wolves and if he couldn’t, Wade would always come in from the side to protect.

By the end of practice, their team had lost, but that was only because there was a pack of wolves on the other side. They still got high praise from Coach, which was a simple ‘good job, invalids’. The wolves, on the other hand, only got to release half the pent up energy and anger. Losing a pack member made you like that. He’d learned that from Peter. So they made Mehgan go wait in the library as they collected their things from the locker room.

“This is ridiculous,” Wade mumbled as he stuffed his gear into his sports bag. “Can’t even shower before I leave to take my girlfriend home. This is your fault. If only you’d kick all their asses already instead of keeping secrets.”

Stiles gave him a side glare. “Or I could kick your ass and call it a day.” The boy visibly backed off. Stiles sighed. “You’re such a child. Come on.” Stiles took off his jersey then his pads and the t-shirt he had under those.

“That’s right. I am a child. I’m two years you junior, old man, so… Holy shit.” Wade cut off his heated whisper to let out a gasp that had everyone’s head turning. Stiles had taken off his undershirt, showing off the intricate weave of runes that went up his spine and over his shoulders. Some even went up close to his hairline. The runes themselves took on the full image of a branchy dark oak on Stiles’ back. Everyone stared. Even the pack, who’d seemed to have forgotten their anger, stared. Some people came closer to see better. Coach came storming across the locker room to see what everyone was gawking at.

“What is everyone looking at?” He’d rounded the corner just as Stiles had finished shoving off his boxers and wrapping a towel around his waist. “Holy crap, Stilinski! What is that on your back?!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around, defiant and confident eyes holding steady. “It’s called a tattoo, Coach. Never seen one before?” Everyone now had eyes on the single, intricate little tattoo on Stiles’ pec right over his heart, but that’s not where their eyes stayed. Curious looks fell down to the full six-pack Stiles was sporting on his abs. Danny, Ethan and Isaac may have all licked their lips while staring. Stiles was very well fit and not at all ashamed of showing it off. His tattoos are what he would have like to keep private. He looked to Wade. “Are you coming? We need to get the hell out of here.” He walked off towards the showers after grabbing his body wash from his locker. Eyes followed and Wade scrambled.

Coach rubbed his eyes. “Well, I’m never going to unsee that. You children and your surprisingly toned bodies and weird tattoos…” He mumbled as he went off to his office. “Out of the way, Greenberg!” He grumbled, slamming his office door shut.

They finished their shower and came out to towel off and dress quickly. As the locker room cleared, Scott and his pack looked like they were about to corner them, but Mehgan was suddenly there with some guy by her side.

“You ladies take forever in the bathroom, geez.” Stiles rolled his eyes and Wade blushed.

“You were supposed to wait in the car, Shawn. And you were supposed to stay in the library.” The younger vampire pulled on his shirt and sat quickly to put on his shoes. Shawn came closer and tapped his chin.

“I was worried when you were taking forever and came to find Mehgan. She explained things to me and of course I had to come make sure you were okay.” The vampire, just a little bit taller than Stiles, eyed the human up and down. “You’re in my marine ecology class.”

Stiles pulled on his peacoat. “Yes I am.” They made their way out of the locker room. The wolves had fallen back. “I didn’t know you and Wade were related. Now that I have you both side by side, I can see it.” Shawn huffed and stopped them by some lockers before turning to Stiles and slamming him against them.

“Your bullshit drama is not going to get my brother hurt, is it?” The vampire’s eyes went dark and he let his fangs drop as he pushed Stiles against the locker.

“Shawn!” Mehgan and Wade cried, trying to pull them away from each other, but the guy didn’t let up.

Stiles held his ground even though his feet weren’t touching it. “So long as your brother wants to hang with me, there may always be danger. Hazard of my life. But if he doesn’t want to be put into situations where he could be hurt, I will do my damn best to keep him out of it. Today was his choice though. And I don’t think you should be worrying about him much. He’s untrained and a little sloppy, but he’s really fucking good with offense. Sneaking up on werewolves and tackling them isn’t easy. You have to have power and speed. He has a hell of a lot of it.” Stiles smirked and wrapped his hands around Shawn’s wrists. “As for you,” He squeezed hard and the vampire’s eyes widened and he jerked back, letting Stiles go and looking down at his wrists. They were black and purple and healing slowly. “You’re more brain than brawn, so lets not make a habit out of throwing me into lockers, huh? You could really get hurt like that, you know. I’ve got a lot more than bullshit drama going on in my life.” His eyes glowed white and all three of them paled and backed up.

The vampires fell into submissive poses much like wolves would; only their heads tilted back instead of to the side. A show of defeat instead of submission. Ready to die quickly by having their heads cut off. Which was a thing, as Stiles had learned from Deaton. Vampires, if not born submissive, would either kill or be killed. And in the case where another vampire was more powerful that the one, they could either die quickly or be tortured. And all of that just didn’t sit well with Stiles. It felt so medieval. Even supernatural creatures could adapt to the changing times. Why haven’t they?

Stiles sighed. “I’m not going to kill you. And I’m not going to try to outrank you. Your brother seems to be half submissive already and says he could fall in line, but I’m not interested in a line. If you all insist on hanging with me and being apart of my team, then I want a circle. Much like a coven or King Author and his knights. We are equal and bring our own strengths to the table.”

Shawn huffed and rubbed his hurting wrists. “Spoken like a true visionary. A very powerful visionary."

Stiles smiled at him. “I don’t call myself anything special. I’m only human. Now, like I said, I may be human, but with me comes danger. I won’t hold it against any of you if you don’t want anything to do with that.” He looked to Mehgan. “I just hope that we can still be friends even though you’d have to steer clear of me when there is danger.”

The witch huffed and picked at her nails. “The only reason I’m here with you now, Stiles, is because of the danger. I’m more powerful than you think. Maybe not as powerful as you, but I can cast very extreme spells and make very potent potions. When I joined my last coven, they were against that. They thought secrecy and normality was the key to survival. They may be a little right, but they were bitches about it. When you join the coven, they bind your power and they tell you what and whatnot to do. Being friends with you was a not. You had a reputation in the McCall pack and you were a danger. When I wanted to stay friends with you, they told me to leave or cut it off. I thought hard about it, but with you I felt more free and powerful so I gave up my coven.” She hugged him. “I’m not afraid of danger, Stiles. In fact, it saved me.”

Stiles smiled and hugged her back. “Good to know I have you on my side.” He kissed her hair then let her go.

Wade stepped up and bumped shoulders with him. “If my girl’s a badass and can face anything like that, then so can I.” He nuzzled Stiles’ throat right over the vein. “You have me.”

Shawn rolled his eyes. “I’m not much for fighting, but if my brother gets involved then I guess I have to stick around to make sure you are all smart about the things you do. Like you said, more brain than brawn.”

Mehgan smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. “We should seal this bond better, later in private. Come on. Take me home so I can get ready for Stiles’ cooking. You’re going to love it. The guy is a culinary genius.” She grabbed Wade’s hand and they ran out the building to the car.

“You had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Shawn eyed him as they followed slowly.

Stiles shrugged. “Actually, no. I have no idea what I’m making for dinner. You’re invited though, if you’d like.” He zipped up his jacket and tightened the straps on both his bags.

Shawn laughed. “Thank you, but you know what I mean. You had plans of forming a group all along.”

Stiles pulled out the keys to his bike. “After I left Scott’s pack, I knew I could do without them, but I couldn’t do without completely. I wasn’t planning on witches and vampires, but I knew werewolves weren’t the only supernatural beings in the school. And I figured a long time ago, why hide from them, good or bad? If they seek me out and they’re good then I have allies, but if they seek me out and they’re bad, then I can eliminate a threat before it even becomes one. I think of myself as a protector of Beacon Hills. Especially after what happened. I made this place a supernatural hot spot. The least I could do was make sure all its citizens, human or otherwise, are safe living here. That’s why I want to join the police academy after graduation. I already have some training because of my dad, but I’d like to make a career out of this mess.”

Shawn stopped by the car where Mehgan and Wade were already in there, having a little make out session.

“That’s very noble of you, Stiles Stilinski. I guess the best I can do is help you in that dream so long as I’m residing in this town.” He and Stiles shook hands.

“Thank you. See you guys tonight.” He walked over to his bike and smiled as he heard Shawn yelling at the two youngers.

Stiles straddled the bike before pulling on his helmet and starting her up, grinning at her purr. But before he could leave, there was a car a few spaces down from his where he could hear a child and his mother talking.

“Do I have to stay here mom? I liked middle school so much better. I don’t belong here. The people are mean because I’m younger than them.”

“We’ve had this discussion before, Benjamin, and I don’t want to hear another word about it. You’re too smart to go back to middle school and too big. You think you don’t fit in here? Try you didn’t fit in there. And if that’s the damn case then you just don’t fit at all. So deal with it and stop crying.”

 _Ouch._ That sounded very harsh. He listened as the car started up then pulled out and he watched it go by. There was a woman with striking bond hair in the front seat and a boy with sad, teary eyes in the back. He was staring out the window and as they went, he locked eyes with Stiles and he could have sworn those sad eyes flashed gold at him. He blinked. To talk to a young, impressionable child was bad enough, but to talk to a young werewolf like that? That was bad news, if Derek and his past life was anything to go by.

He sighed and zipped his jacket up to his neck because of the chill. None of it was his business.

He rode off to the store to pick up some small things before heading home to make dinner.

***

The night was a success. His dad, Melissa, and Peter adored his schoolmates. Of course they’d already knew Mehgan, but now she was Mehgan the witch. Chris, who Peter had brought along, was very wary of the three, but didn’t judge as badly as Stiles thought he would.

The night went along and Peter and Chris left with food packed for Derek. Stiles didn’t say anything when Chris mentioned how much Allison loved Chicken Parmesan. He just packed another large container for him to take to the pack. Peter gave him a small hug on the way out the door.

He pushed it all out of his mind before going upstairs to explain his current demon and werewolf hunter situation to his friends. They looked at him like he was crazy for going out at night alone, but he just shook his head and told them not to join him unless they were absolutely sure they could handle the danger. In the mean time, they started the bond ritual and, once the human and the witch were assured that you had to be born a vampire and couldn’t be turned, they did the ritual in full with room for more friends to join if and whenever they made them. Stiles then sent the three home with the promise to be careful if he went out tonight. Which he did.

He hopped in his Jeep and off roaded to another location on his grid that he had created to search for the girls after he had got home the night from the vision and did some research. He didn’t seem to be having much luck though. How long could two little girls, witches or not, survive in these woods with the cold sneaking up on them like this? He couldn’t feel his own toes after five minutes of searching. How did he expect them to have held out this long for him to find them?

He was losing hope in himself. That is a very dangerous game.

This section of his grid had a lake on it, so he stared from the corner farther out then moved closer to the lake. He warded as he went along, just in case something supernatural passed through, it would warn him.

He cut through the woods and finally made it to the lake. He kind of hoped the girls would have found the body of water and stuck to it, but this isn't the case for him. Instead of two little girls, he found a boy. A boy with pretty blond hair and not enough clothes on for the temperature, but this isn't what concerned Stiles the most. No. It was the fact that this young boy was standing out in the middle of a barely frozen lake, obviously testing the weight limit with the little bounce he was doing.

Stiles' heart started to flip and he sucked in a breath.

"That's not such a good idea!" He yelled out, moving closer. The boy spun around at his voice and Stiles recognized that face and those sad golden eyes. He tried to calm himself. "The water looks barely frozen. You should come back."

The boy huffed and sat Indian style on the ice. Stiles winced. He could hear the cracking noise from all the way where he stood. His heart sped a little faster and he ignored all his brain's warnings as he shoved off his jacket and came up to the lake. He took a few slow steps out.

"You should come over here. Maybe we can talk?" Stiles took a few more steps out, testing fate himself. The ice seemed a bit more sturdier than he thought.

"Or maybe you should just leave me alone. I don't want to talk. There's no more point in talking." The boy fell back against the ice and Stiles winced when it cracked more.

"Oh, come on now. Talking's what I do best." He moved out some more, not as slow as before. "Do you like ice skating?"

The kid gave him an annoyed look. "My brother says ice skating is for girls."

Stiles snorted and circled the boy a bit. "Unless you're my buddy Scott and don't know how to skate to save your life, then ice skating is for everyone. It's really fun. You want to go some time? This ice isn't really good for it. What's your name, by the way?" He powered through all his words, ignoring the tightness in his chest when he said Scott's name.

The boy turned on his side to face Stiles and the ice groaned under his weight.

"You talk a lot..." He looked off into the distance. A few seconds later, Stiles heard a howl. Then another. It was far off, but getting closer. "My name's Benji."

Stiles smiled at the boy and slid a little closer. "That's a cool name. Much better than mine. I go by Stiles. So people don't know what a crazy name I have."

Benji looked, again, to the trees when they heard another howl.

"Someone you know?" Stiles asked. He was only ten feet away now.

Benji flashed his gold wolf eyes at Stiles. "My big brother. He's coming to kill me."

Stiles was startled by this. He jerked back. Why would this boy say that? He must have had the question on his face because Benji answered.

"I bit his mom." Stiles frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Benji's eyes slowly bled from gold to red.

"You're an alpha? How?"

Benji laid his back flat on the ice and it reminded Stiles of how cold it was, but he had rid his jacket earlier to unrestricted his movements.

"My aunt taught me how to suppress my alpha side before she died. I used that to keep my eyes gold instead of blue or red. My brother would have killed me a lot sooner if he'd seen either color. I was there when my dad died. He was our alpha. Some hunters shot him one night and he told me to kill him and run. I did as he said. I killed my father and now I'm an alpha. Then I bit that woman and James is upset. So now he's gonna kill me so he can be the alpha." Benji was crying by the end of his explanation. Stiles was pissed off.

He laid out flat on his stomach and reached to grab the boy's hand. He jumped and jerked away, but Stiles squeezed harder.

"Look at me." Benji didn't listen. Stiles huffed and tugged on the boy's arm. " _Look at me!_ " Stiles let a bit of power slip into his voice. Even the alpha jerked his head over to look the human in the eyes. Swirling white eyes that spoke of magical power beyond his imagination. "I swear to you," Stiles continued. "They will _never_ touch you again. Do you understand me?" Benji just stared at him. " _Do you understand me!?_ "

He nodded slow and Stiles let out a sigh.

"Good. I'm going to pull you, slow, over the ice. Please don't move." Stiles waited for another nod before positioning himself so he could get them started on their trip across the water. There was another howl, but he wasn't too concerned.

No. Not too concerned at all. Especially when the ice started cracking even more after moving Benji an agonizing four feet. He stopped short and settled his weight.

"It breaking," Benji said at the same time Stiles said, "Don't move." But it was too late. The ice had had enough. One second they were stilling their bodies, the next Stiles felt a familiar chill engulf him.

Benji splashed around, claws out, but there was nothing to grab onto except Stiles. He dug his claws into Stiles' shoulders and the both sank together.

Stiles opened his eyes but the water was too dark. He felt a fuzziness in his mind. He hadn't been able to hold his breath before they came down. Benji's thrashing had stopped and Stiles couldn't feel the pain in his shoulders anymore.

Hadn't they just fallen? Why does it feel like they've been down here for ages? He had to get them out.

He wrapped an arm around the wolf and kicked his legs while waving his free arm. But there was weakness and resistance and he was getting tired. The burning in his chest did nothing to help either. He couldn't think.

"Why haven't you found us? We're scared and cold?"

Stiles opened his eyes and turned over immediately, coughing up water. When he felt satisfied he could breathe again, he turned his eyes to the voice.

"Ariana." He reached for the little girl. She looked smaller and cold, but still alive. "Where is your sister?" Suddenly, the other little girl was beside her sister.

A vision. Stiles' stomach turned.

"Are you going to die before you can find us? Are we? The monster almost found us yesterday."

Stiles felt cold. He reached out and pulled both girls in his arms.

"I'm trying. I promise I am trying." He pushed Ariana's hair out of her face then looked to the bright brown eyes of her sister Emily. "I spoke with your aunt. She's trying as well. Sent me a spell book to help me find you. She really misses you girls. I'm going to get you back to her. I promise."

They wrapped their arms around him and he let them take whatever heat was left in his body. They started to fade.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel the water filling his lung again. He could feel the cold around him. He could feel the claws in his shoulders.

It all hurt like hell. But he could feel.

He dug deep into what physical strength he had left... And let loose enough magic to help him along the way.

The water twisted and roared around him and he was suddenly standing under the moon at the bottom of the lake. He took a moment to ring his lungs a second time before making sure Benji was okay them looking around at the walls of water on either side of them. He couldn't help but let out a strangled laugh.

He was fucking awesome.

He dragged Benji out of the lake then grabbed up his jacket to call his dad before getting them back to his Jeep.

"Are you okay?" His dad's voice was rough and sleep filled. What time was it?

"I'm fine. Can you just get to the hospital and bring a deputy? Benji's out cold, but we need to get him protected legally and out of his mother's custody as quickly as possible. I'm thinking it's physical along with emotional abuse. And not just his mother is involved. He was quite sure his older brother was coming to kill him."

The sheriff sighed into the phone.

"Okay Stiles. I understand. _Are you okay?_ " Of course his father could see, or hear, right through his bullshit.

Stiles stopped carrying the boy and laid him on the ground for a second. He took deep, rough breaths he knew his father could hear over the phone.

"No. I'm not okay, Dad. I'll admit that I am very shaken up. The last time I drowned it was quite voluntary to save your life. This time, I wasn't expecting it. And it scared me... And I'm cold." Stiles could feel it now. That cold. So he put the phone on speaker and stripped down to his underwear and pulled on his jacket.

"Get yourself to the hospital. I'll be there." John hung up the phone, his voice sounded rough. Stiles just shoved his phone into his pocket and cranked the heat in the Jeep. He got Benji into the passenger seat after stripping the kid as well.

When he finally got in the driver's seat, he just sat there for a minute. Trembling. He was a little spent on the magic side, so he couldn't just make himself all better.

"Get it together, Stilinski!" He shook his head and forced himself to put the car into gear and booked it back to the main road.

***

"You are not okay, Stiles. Come lay down in this bed and let Melissa look at you."

Stiles had been used to being manhandled by his dad in the past. Pulling him out of the cop car when he confronted Derek. Dragging he and Scott up by the collar at Kate Argent's funeral. Being pulled into bone crushing hugs after he'd returned home from getting the shit beat out of him by Gerard.

He'd been used to it. Before.

But now was different. He snuck quietly and he stood his ground like he was a tree with roots.

So it actually shook him when he was forced down onto an ER bed and held down so Melissa could start an IV of warm fluids on him. He was weak. That was dangerous.

He could feel the headache forming.

"Benji? he asked his dad. His lungs stung and his throat was rough, but he still had his voice.

John's face softened and he stroked his son's hair. "In a private exam room with a deputy and a doctor that Deaton trusts. I'm sure he'll be fine, Stiles. Just rest."

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into his father's touch. The fluids were working and the antibiotics that Melissa snuck in after a nod from John, were making him drowsy. But he still had the chills. He let out a tremble every few seconds.

"We should keep him." Stiles mumbled.

John snorted and kept stroking his hair. "He's not a dog to be kept, Son. He has a family."

Stiles opened his eyes though his lids were heavy. "A shitty one. And we're not much of a family either, but we're better and we're close. We could keep him close and safe." He looked to the nurse who was tucking a heating blanket around him. "You could help, Melissa."

She bent over and kissed his cheek. "This is between you Stilinski men."

Stiles grinned at her for a second before he was forced to sit up and drink some coffee, only to cough half of it back up with some nasty water. But soon he was sleeping again and replenishing his energy.

***

"You and your dad are really keeping this kid?"

"Fostering him, Wade." Shawn corrected. Stiles smiled. Mehgan rolled her eyes.

"Yes we are. Got a problem with that, vampire?" Stiles played with Mehgan's hair as he let Shawn look over his maps and books.

He'd been released from the hospital a few hours after his magic started to spark again and he felt the power building in him. He had just enough magic to heal any damage and keep him on his feet, but he couldn't spare much to heal Benji. Good thing the kid was all ready half way there and released into the Sheriff's custody the next day.

His dad and some deputies were on their way to collect Benji's things now.

"I've got an idea."

Stiles blinked himself out of his thoughts and turned around on the couch to look at Shawn.

"Talk to me." Shawn picked up the maps and brought them over to lay out on the coffee table.

"I know you've been doing grids starting as far up as Oregon, but what if I could narrow it down for you?"

Stiles huffed. "I'd save more in gas." Mehgan got up so Stiles could scoot closer to see.

Shawn bit his lip. "Don't get mad or anything, but have you read the Supernatural book series?"

Stiles frowned, a little skeptical, but saw where the vampire was coming from. "Yes. Some of the lore in the books are fairly accurate while others are very wrong, obviously."

Shawn nodded. "Yes. Like their lore on vampires and werewolves. But most other things, surrounding demons, seem to be legit. You should know this because of your runes and the circles drawn at the crime scene. Your dad showed you a picture and you said it looked like a demon trap?"

"Not necessarily." Stiles rubbed his chin. "It looked more like a trap, period. A supernatural trap. Kind of how mountain ash traps wolves. How salt traps demons... It didn't look _just_ for demons. It was very... Strange."

"Okay, that's something to keep in mind, but my point is that the books have ways of tracking demons. And if the demon is tracking the girls and getting close?"

Stiles sat back and face palmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Wade sat up from his place on the floor to look at the maps. "Because your brain was just recently oxygen deprived and you haven't given yourself any real time to recover."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. How do we track the demon?"

Shawn went to go get his laptop from the dining room table. "By taking your grid and searching for any demonic omens in the area. They've always been two steps ahead of you. Right now. The demon is here. It would have taken you two more nights to be there on your grid. It looks like it's traveling down from Oregon to the heart of Beacon Hills. In a few days time, it'll be here, but now that we know, we can intercept."

Stiles and Shawn were grinning at each other like idiots, but Stiles' smile turned into a frown.

"We?"

Shawn ducked his head. "Yes. We. I'm not much of a fighter, but I can find and draw the right circles."

Stiles shook his head. "And when it comes time to fight? What happens if the demon catches you? What if I'm not there to protect you?" Wade and Mehgan looked at each other with worry.

"I understand that, Stiles. But I'm a vampire. You're just human. I should be able to fend off a demon a lot better than you." Shawn started rolling up the maps.

Stiles closed his eyes and gave an annoyed chuckle before opening them again. They were white as pearls. With one thought he had Shawn across the room, pinned to a wall. He stalked towards him.

"Fend me off." He growled.

The vampire hissed and struggled against the invisible bonds. Wade jumped up to help, but Stiles flicked his wrist and had the younger boy on his ass.

"Fend me off. I'm human. You're a vampire. Use your strength. Fend me off!" Suddenly he was up close and in Shawn's personal space. The vampire whimpered and turned his head away, exposing his neck. "Don't do that. Don't show fear. It only gives me more incentive to torture you before I kill you. But then again," He ran his fingers through Shawn's hair. "Your will to fight would probably do the same. To see that will broken into many pieces. To make you my bitch before I kill you. So much more sweeter. Fend me off... Please." Stiles looked into Shawn's eyes, looking for the fight. It made him angry when he saw none. He blinked and his eyes were back to their whiskey brown. Shawn almost fell to the floor, but Stiles caught him and wrapped his arms around him. The boy was shaking. Stiles stroked his hair.

"Do you understand? I didn't do this to scare you, but to inform you. A demon will not sit in wait of your attack. No matter what your strength. You have to think faster, smarter. Move better. Like a pro. You can't just 'be a vampire', Shawn. Being a vampire has nothing to do with power and you know it. That's just who you are. Not what you can do. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Do you still want to do this?"

He nodded again. Stiles stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Then I guess I have to teach you." He stood and looked to the two others. They nodded as well. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Stiles went to answer it.

"Benji." Stiles opened the door wide and let the kid in. He had a duffle bag and a box with him.

"Your dad dropped me off a while ago." He looked around the room at the others. Stiles grabbed his stuff from him.

"I know."

The werewolf looked at him. "I was afraid. I listened to what ya'll said."

Stiles nodded. "I know," he said again.

The kid got closer to Stiles. "Can you teach me too?"

He nodded again. Benji smiled and Stiles gave him a little grin back. Then he looked at his friends.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go raid my room for training clothes. It's eleven and we have until five. Granted you all will want a lunch break in between. Pussies."

They smiled at Stiles and ran upstairs. Stiles shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He showed Benji to his new room.

***

**From Peter  
I think you should be here for this. Scott is trying to get information out of your dad about what you're doing. And the Sheriff can't really lie to a bunch of werewolves, can he?**

Stiles frowned down at his phone and packed up his desk.

"Leaving early, Stilinski?"

He glanced up at Deputy Cooper who had a stack of files in his head. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. Sorry, Donny. My dad really doesn't know how to fend for himself. Even with Melissa there. I swear they can't even make grilled cheese without burning them. You leave those files on my desk and I'll get to them tomorrow if you like."

Donny shrugged. "No sweat. Go take care of your dad and his lady friend. Just let the sheriff know you need a raise though."

Stiles grinned. "You know it. Have a good night, Donny."

"Yeah, you too, Stilinski!" the deputy called as Stiles walked out the door.

**To Peter  
I'm on my way.**

**To Benji  
You okay?**

**From Benji  
I'm cool. Shawn is fixing dinner while I do my homework. And yes, Overlord, we trained a bit more when we got here.**

**To Benji  
Good minion.**

**From Peter  
Be quick or your dad might have to go into deeper detail.**

Stiles put his phone away before hopping in his jeep and driving home.

When he pulled in his driveway, the only car parked on the street was Peter's. Something must have happened to have Scott, literally, come running to his father for answers.

Stiles rushed up the walkway and skipped steps as he got to the porch. Peter was already there at the door.

"What happened?" He didn't waste any time.

"Danny was attacked earlier by some man with black eyes. Then Gerard came out of nowhere and trapped them both in some circle, but the man escaped. Danny was pretty bad, but he's fine now. Scott's pretty pissed and came to your dad, asking everything that he knew from you." Stiles' eyes flashed white and Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Be calm."

The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Go back inside." Peter nodded and obeyed without question. Stiles pulled out his phone to text his friends.

**GROUP MSG  
STAY ALERT. DEMON IS HERE.**

**To Shawn  
He's moving faster than we thought. Gerard as well.**

**From Shawn  
Your wards?**

**To Shawn  
None were activated. Almost like it knows.**

Stiles got no reply, but he wasn't expecting one. He knew they were all together and safe at the moment. He could feel them well. So he went inside, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes at the front door. He put them in the foyer closet then padded down the short hall into the living room.

John stood up when his son entered the room and walked over to him.

"You're supposed to be at work," he said as he hugged his son.

Stiles smiled. "Peter said you were having a get together, but you weren't offering any food. I had to fix that." He walked over and gave Melissa a kiss on the cheek then ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Chris, who was across the room, cocked a brow.

Stiles took note to whom was present. Pretty much the entire McCall Pack except Ethan and Danny, whom were probably doing a little h/c no doubt. Even some, strange new girl who'd made herself a seat on Derek's lap as he sat in the recliner.

Something twisted in Stiles' chest at the sight, but he stayed cool. It wasn't his place to judge or have feelings about any of them.

"I'll go get those snacks." He clapped his hands and walked over into the kitchen. When he came back out with a tray of fruit, after not hearing much conversation, Stiles placed the platter on the table and glanced up to see many pairs of eyes on him.

Scott, Aiden and the strange girl were glaring. Lydia looked curious. Allison wasn't glaring, but her eyes had an intense look to them. Peter was smiling at him and Derek was giving him shy glances every few seconds.

"Hi," he said to Derek, completely ignoring the girl in his lap. She snarled at him. He just grinned.

"What are you doing here, Stiles? You said you weren't pack anymore, so you don't have any business being here." Scott folded his arms over his chest and his mother frowned deeply at the two boys. Everyone in the room got quite. Peter got pale.

Stiles blinked and looked behind himself, turning a circle. He frowned and looked to Peter and his father before looking behind himself again. He then shook his head and laughed to himself.

"No. I'm imagining things." He shook his head again. "Wow. I have a _very_ overactive imagination because I thought I just heard you ask a really stupid question." He smiled at Scott. "But it's okay. Don't mind me. It's just my imagination. Continue on with your meeting." He moved to take a seat next to Peter.

Scott growled. "Do you have a death wish or something, Stiles? Just leave so we can do what we need to do!"

Stiles sighed and looked at Peter. "You know, I don't think my imagination is _this_ vivid. I really am starting to think this mother fucker is talking to me."

"Stiles!" Melissa and his dad chastised, but Scott was growling.

"You left the pack, Stiles! You don't have a right to be here surrounded by us!"

"I LIVE HERE! You're in my house! Don't you dare fucking tell me where I have the right to be! I got off early from work because Peter asked me to be here. You and the pack just so happen to be here also, discussing God knows what." He got up off the couch and approached the "true" alpha. "If you have a problem with me being surrounded by pack, then get your shit and get out, _Agent_ McCall." He grinned "I say that because you really are reminding me of that asshole you spent nights at my house crying about. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Just as soon as the words came out of Stiles' mouth, Scott lunged.

Stiles planted his feet, ready for a hit, but a body was suddenly in front of him and you could hear claws ripping through fabric and skin. Someone screamed and others growled. His heart just skipped a beat.

Derek fell to the floor, motionless. There were two sets of claw marks on his torso. Deep wounds.

Peter jumped up from the couch and the girl from the floor where she landed when Derek pushed her off. Isaac and Chris had already jumped into action to hold Scott back, but the alpha didn't put up much of a fight.

"Derek?" Scott's voice was weak.

Stiles dropped to his knees beside the beta and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. Derek whimpered. The girl lunged at him.

"Don't touch him, you bastard!"

Stiles turned and glared at her and did the same Jedi mind trick he did to Shawn and Wade.

"Sit." She hit the floor.

John was suddenly at his son's side, looking at Derek's wounds.

"That could have killed you," he whispered. Stiles nodded.

"I know." They both glared up at Scott, who was only watching his beta's wounds heal too slow. "Get out. All of you," Stiles hissed. Scott's head whipped up.

"No. He's my beta!" His eyes flashed red.

"Who you attacked!" John placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Only because you were being an asshole," Allison cut in, stepping up to Scott's side.

Stiles sneered at her. "And that condones a lethal attack on a human that resulted in his beta getting hurt? Please explain that. And don't think you're innocent in any of this, Princess." He stared each of them down except Melissa and Peter. "Get. Out."

They hesitated, but went so far as to go into the kitchen. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled out one of his knives to cut Derek's shirt open. He whimpered and Peter was instantly there, draining his pain away as he stroked his hair.

"I can't heal him right now, but I can speed up his own process," he told the older wolf. The man just nodded and Stiles recited a little spell, waving his hands over Derek's wounds. When he took his hand away, his body was healing like normal instead of slow motion.

John squeezed his son's shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Stiles knew that but, "I was ready to stand my ground and hurt him and he was ready to kill me. Have we really fallen this far apart?" His dad gave him a sad look.

Melissa was pacing around biting her nails. "I don't know what's gotten into him. I think I'm just going to take them and go."

"Mel, wait--" John started, but she just shook her head and held up a hand as she went upstairs to get her things.

Stiles frowned. "Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I'll apologize to her." Stiles moved to go after Melissa, but three hands stopped him. John and Peter's on his shoulders and Derek's on his knee.

"It's okay, Son." John got up to go after her himself.

"Stay," Peter mumbled.

"Please," Derek's voice was raspy. Peter got up to get him some water.

"You're an idiot," Stiles mumbled as he laid out next to the wolf and stroked his hair.

"You are too."

He rolled his eyes, but then sat up straight when Derek did a full body wince. "Hold on. We'll put you on the couch when you heal a bit more."

The man shook his head. "It's not that. Peter just severed his connection to the pack."

"Oh," was all Stiles could say, especially when the wolf came out the kitchen with a bottle of water and a down face. Peter sat next to him and handed him the bottle.

They didn't say anymore words. Melissa came back down and took the rest of the pack home. John stayed upstairs and Peter leaned heavily on Stiles.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered as he situated Derek so he could drink.

Derek shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Stiles sighed. Oh yes there was, but he just stayed silent and let them both heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Part 6 Sneak Peeks:
> 
> http://tiaralshelton.tumblr.com/post/66543987123/controlled-chaos-chap-6-sneak-peek-1
> 
> http://tiaralshelton.tumblr.com/post/66645492660/controlled-chaos-chapter-6-sneak-peek-pt-2


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches, demons and beasts! Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say to you is I'm sorry. Is that a quote? I think it's a quote. Don't quote me on that. Happy Teen Wolf! 3b ep 2 is on tonight and I got my best friend Rain Von Demented in the game. I love you! Welcome! And I love all of you as well.

Stiles felt a little bit of disappointment as he locked the door after his father.

Stiles knew how much the Sheriff loved Melissa McCall and he knew that her leaving was half his fault. He'd tried to tell his dad that he would call the nurse and set things right, but he didn't want to listen. Just went upstairs and put on his uniform to go relieve some deputy from his post.

Stiles sighed and leaned against the door, listening to the cruiser start and back out of the driveway.

"Stiles..." He lifted his head and turned around to face the older werewolf in the house. His eyes wandered like he was a little lost. "I--" He cleared his throat. "I know I think of you as the human alpha sometimes, but I don't think my wolf would appreciate the actual lack of another wolf as it's superior. I don't think I can handle becoming an omega again. I'm sorry."

Stiles stared at the man, eyes sad and intense. "Don't apologize, Peter. You have to do what's best for you and I understand that. If you need to find a new pack then that is your right... But if you're willing," He stepped towards him. "I do have an alpha in my group. He is young and inexperienced, but he's powerful and somehow learned how to mask the fact that he is an alpha for years from his family. To protect himself. You weren't much of an alpha when you were one, but as a beta, you have a lot of knowledge about everything. I'd trust you to be there to teach him how to handle himself and act as an alpha werewolf if you wanted to stay." He got closer and wrapped his arms around the older wolf. "And I'd like for you to stay. Calling you uncle would be weird. I think brother is a better word."

Stiles was suddenly engulfed in strong arms and hugged tight.

"It's strange how wise and intuitive you are for someone so young. And I think you're right. Brother is a perfect word." Peter pulled back  
and wiped his eyes quickly. "We will regroup later?" Stiles nodded and hugged the man one last time before letting him slip out of the door. "Take care of my nephew," he said as he made his way to his car.

Stiles sighed and locked the door a second time and checked all the other exits on the ground floor before going upstairs to shower. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and went into his bedroom and stopped short when he saw the lump on his bed in the  
moonlight.

"I thought Peter put you in the spare room." He moved towards his dresser to grab some shorts.

He listened to Derek shift around in his sheets and contemplated going back for his tightest briefs and pants and a t-shirt. Hell, maybe if he slept in a suit his arousal would be less noticeable.

"I always questioned how close you and Peter had become since I came back and now I see I was wrong. I'm glad he has you. I'm glad I have you. I would still be bleeding right now if it weren't for you. And I'm not going to say I'm impressed. It would be a stupid to be intrigued and surprised by your level of power. It's obvious, with just one look at you, how much power is inside of you, Stiles. It was obvious before I left. I guess better words would be terrified and infatuated."

The entire time Derek was talking, he had gotten up off Stiles' bed and made his way over to the young man. They were chest to chest and each trying not to give in to the lust brewing between them. They both failed.

"I bet you say that to all the guys." He placed a hand on the wolf's bare chest. "Tell them you're not impressed by them to make them sad then turn it around on them just so they will jump your bones. Or one in particular." He looked up into hazel eyes before letting his own fall down Derek's body slow until he reached the bulge in the borrowed pajama pants. He blinked and grinned back up at those eyes.

Derek growled and grabbed Stiles' hips, backing him into the dresser. Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders.

"You don't want to take me on a date first?" He ran his fingers through dark, soft hair. "Get to know me a little?"

Derek bent and nipped at the younger man's jaw line. "I know you just fine." He mumbles.

Stiles tightens his fingers in Derek's hair and makes him pull back so he can look the other man in the eye. "No. You don't know me, Derek. But I'd like to change that." Derek hesitated for a moment before he nodded and Stiles smiled as he leaned in to kiss him gently.

Stiles tried to keep everything slow and gentle, but Derek wanted nothing to do with that. Especially when he had Stiles on the bed and pinned under him, arching his back and moaning as Derek rocked his hips against his.

"Pants. Off." Stiles demanded, pushing at the waistband of the offending material. Derek got up for a second so that he could get the things off, but the second they were to his knees, Stiles was up and kneeling in front of him, his mouth around his cock.

" _Fuck_." He hissed and his legs nearly buckled. He buried his finger in the younger man's hair and tried his best not to thrust into his mouth. "Fuck. Stiles." Whiskey eyes looked up at him before that sinful mouth took him deeper. Derek did thrust then and choked out an apology. Stiles just kept going, sucking him off. Derek tugged at his hair. "Stop. Stiles. I don't want to come yet." And he was close. The fact that it was Stiles getting him there amped up the feeling even more. Derek tugged a little harder. " _Stiles_."

Stiles pulled back and licked his lips as he looked up at Derek. His eyes flashed white for a split second and Derek was stunned by it. He cupped Stiles' cheeks between his palms.

"What are you?"

Stiles licked his lips again. "Hungry. Horny. In need. Of you." And Derek couldn't argue with that. He pushed Stiles back on the bed and trailed his mouth all over soft skin, stopping here and there to pay extra attention to scars. He made his way between the Stiles' thighs, stopping a second to look up his body. His skin was flush and he was breathing hard. His pupils were blown as he stared down at Derek and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth.

"You're so beautiful." Derek murmured and Stiles blushed even more. Derek lifted his hips and palmed his firms cheeks, spreading them. Stiles' eyes got wider as the older man leaned forward and lapped his tongue over tight muscle before pushing at the ring with the tip. It was weird, but good and had Stiles clawing at the sheets and rocking his hips as Derek continued. Soon Derek was using his fingers and spreading him open, feeling inside for that spot...

Stiles lifted off the bed in a startled cry as Derek ran his fingers over his prostate again and again. Curses flowed out of his mouth and he couldn't keep still. Derek finally pulled his fingers away and moved up Stiles' body, holding his palm to the younger man's mouth.

"Lick." Stiles did as he was told until Derek pulled his hand away and wrapped it around his own cock. He used his precum and Stiles' spit to lube himself before he lined himself up at Stiles' entrance. "You ready?" Stiles gave a slight nod and threw his head back, letting out a slow moan as Derek pushed inside of him. It burned for a minute and he clawed at the wolf's shoulders, but then Derek rocked his hips up and his cock brushed over Stiles' prostate and he swore as he came without being touched. Derek purred and started to move his hips more, thrusting slow and enjoying the hitches in Stiles' breath at every move.

Stiles didn't think it could happen, but soon enough he was hard again and begging Derek for more. He gave it, grabbing Stiles' cock and stroking him off in time with his thrusts. Stiles was so responsive and felt so good. Derek couldn't stop himself as he thrust harder and faster, bringing himself closer to the edge. And Stiles was right with him, moaning and cursing. Panting at Derek that he was so close. It was no surprise when they came together, calling out each other's names.

Derek came down from the high first, pulling out of Stiles slow and kissing him before getting up to go get a towel to wipe them both down. When he came back into the room, Stiles had rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, looking peaceful.

Derek smiled and cleaned him off gently then dropped the towel on the floor.

"Mmm... Thank you." Stiles turned to cuddle against Derek after the wolf climbed onto the bed. Derek ran his hand up and down his back and felt the tattoo on soft skin that he'd never really gotten the chance to look at. He made Stiles turn onto his belly so he could get a look at the intricate design.

"Someone is patient. How many days did this take?" He brushed a finger over a branch of the tree that was made out of ma bunch of different symbols.

"A day. It had to be done all at once. Two people were working on it at the same time." He burrowed his face into the pillow.

Derek frowned. "Didn't that hurt? You're supposed to space these things out, Stiles." He stroked the whole of the tree and Stiles shivered.

"I couldn't. And the pain was nothing. It's fine Derek." He reached around and grabbed the wolf's hand. "Sleep. I'm tired. And I have to get up early tomorrow."

Derek sighed and gave it up, pulling Stiles closer. They were quiet for a minute, but neither was asleep. Derek spoke up again.

"You say I don't know you and that you would like that to change, but I do know one thing about you for sure right now."

Stiles tapped his finger's on Derek's hip and kissed his chest. "What's that?"

Derek buried his face in Stiles' hair. "I love you."

Stiles froze and his heart sped up, but Derek could feel the smile against skin. "I love you too, Sourwolf." He snuggled closer and Derek couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face. Things seemed perfect in that moment.

***

It was only a few days later that things started to fall apart again. Derek had tried to stop it. But it was to no use.

Stiles had, honestly, never felt anger like this before. 

When Derek told him what Scott was up to though, he just about lost all his self control.

Derek had come to him and told him it was an accident on his behalf. He'd told Stiles the story in hopes that he would take some of his anger out on the beta instead of the alpha, but that wasn't going to happen.

"He knew the demon was here and that Gerard was as well, because they'd both tried to attack Deaton and Marin. We'd hit a dead end on tracking them, so I suggested we ask for your help. According to Peter and your dad, you and your friends seemed to know a lot about how to track them and were getting pretty close."

Stiles had just stared at him and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for the point. Derek paced around in front of the boy, biting his lip. Stiles could have sworn he saw a bit of fear in those beautiful eyes. Who was he afraid of, though? The demon? Scott? _Him?_

"But Scott didn't really do as I suggested," the wolf finally spat out. "He just took your friends and demanded answers from them. He still is. I told him he should let them go and instead of going to a second party, he should just go to you." Derek looked up and the alarm that spread over his features was very obvious. "Stiles--"

The boy held up his hand for Derek to stop and closed his eyes. His entire body was shivering, but not because of the cold.

"I'm..." He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slow. It didn't help. "Going to kill him." He opened his eyes and they weren't there normal pearly white or whiskey brown. They were purple. A deep, swirling purple that spoke of too much magic mixing with too strong emotions. The air around him grew dense and the animals in the surrounding area stopped making noise. Derek took multiple steps back.

Stiles turned those eyes on him. "Where?"

Derek shook his head. "Stiles. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go. Let me. I'll convince Scott to let them go." He got as close to his boy as he could. "Please, Stiles. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt." He reached out and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Let me."

Stiles stared at him for a long moment. "I love you too, Derek." He took the wolf's hand and laced their fingers together. "Even when you chose to stay in Scott's pack, I still loved you. I have for a really long time now." He squeezed his hand. "So if you don't want to tell me where," He brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. "I'll find them myself."

His eyes slowly faded back to white, but the anger was still there. He dove into the bond that tied him and his friends together and he let go of Derek's hand to hop into his Jeep.

He looked at the wolf before he closed the door. "Thank you for telling me." He then started the engine and sped off.

***

"Stilinski... Who invited you to this party?"

Stiles closed the door to his Jeep and stalked towards the abandoned warehouse that he had followed the bonds to. The girl standing outside the large doors, he recognized as the same girl who had perched herself on Derek's lap during Scott's interrogation of his father.

He cocked a brow. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The girl threw her blond hair over her shoulder and shoved her hands into her pockets. "My _name_ is Elaine Thomas. I'm the McCall Pack's new emissary. And this place is warded. So you should just turn around and leave."

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well Edith, do you mean these flimsy wards that couldn't hold a sprite?" He reached out his hand to touch some invisible wall of magic and push it down. He smiled when he saw her wince. "Nice try, though."

She glared and backed away from him.

"Leave, Stilinski. You don't have any business here. I don't even know how you found us." She pulled out a knife.

Stiles' calm from his trip over faded completely and he stalked after the girl, eyes flaring white.

"Are you stupid? I don't think you remember when I sat you on your ass at my house. And that was just a sliver of what I can do to you now. 'McCall Pack Emissary'? Is that supposed to scare me? Is the McCall Pack supposed to have me trembling in my boots?" He had her backed against the big door. She had long since abandoned her knife, eyes wide in fear. He got in her face. "I am trembling. But not from fear. _I am furious._ I have no business here?" He lifted his fist and punched a dent in the door by her head. She let out a gasp. "YOU HAVE MY FRIENDS IN THERE!" He shut his mouth and backed up a little, trying to calm himself. It didn't work. He glared at her. "Open the goddamn door. And step aside."

She spun quickly and pried the door open, rushing inside to get away from him. Isaac was there quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her out of the way. Allison and Lydia were stepping up in front of Stiles to block his way.

"Stiles. What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, indifference in her voice. Like she didn't give a damn about what ever had Elaine shaking in Isaac's arms.

Stiles didn't have time for this. "You've got two minutes." He walked over to Isaac and Elaine flinched away, hiding behind him. Stiles looked the wolf in the eyes and looked for some kind of emotion that would give him reason to spare him pain. He saw nothing. So he reached out, grabbed the wolf's arm, and gave a quick yank. He let out a roar and fell to his knees.

Lydia and Allison flinched and moved closer, but Stiles held up his hand to stop them. "You have two minutes. It won't heal. And after that, I won't heal it. You think you can fuck around and act like you run this town, but you don't. I will ruin you all before I let you mess with my friends. So let them go, tell your alpha that next time he wants to know something, he can kiss my ass, and stay the fuck away from my pack and family." He turned away. "Minute and a half." He walked out of the building, Isaac still on the ground, whining about his dislocated shoulder.

Thirty seconds later, his pack filed out of the building followed by the McCalls. They looked pretty banged up and it only served to make Stiles angrier.

Scott and Allison held Isaac up. "Heal him," Scott growled.

Stiles grinned. "Let's wait that extra minute." Mehgan walked up to him and whispered in his ear about Peter. and Stiles licked his lips. He looked to Benji.

"Where?"

The alpha's eyes flashed red. "In the back of the building."

Stiles looked back to Isaac. "I can shatter the bones in that arm if that's what you want?"

Allison pulled out her mini crossbow. "You're a sick bastard, Stiles. What in the hell happened to you? Heal him now!"

Stiles tilted his head at her. "You're one to talk. Torturing innocents to get simple information you could have come and asked me for? And I'm the sick bastard? If you must know what happened to me, it was you. All of you. You brought this all on yourselves and question the only real person trying to protect this town and its people. You run around acting like you own the place when all you've done is hindered progress. I'm a nice guy, Allison. I care. I just stopped caring about you." He looked at all of them. "Because you never cared about me." He looked at Scott. "So let Peter go, or Isaac runs around with a dislocated shoulder for the rest of his life. And trust when I say I have the power to make this happen." He cocked a brow and waited for a denial, but suddenly Derek was there, walking out of the woods glaring at his alpha as he went into the building to get his uncle for Stiles.

When they both came back out, Peter took a cheap shot and punched Scott before walking over to stand next to Benji. Stiles walked over and glared at them all as he popped Isaac's shoulder back into place, rolling his eyes at the scream he let out.

"Pussy." He looked to Derek before nodding and walking away, pulling his pack in close and ushering them towards his Jeep where they piled in.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill them, but I am proud of your control," Peter said from the passenger seat.

Stiles sighed.

"Instead of dislocating his shoulder, I wanted desperately to snap Isaac's neck. They try this shit again and I will. I'll start with Isaac and Allison and end with end with Scott." He looked at Peter. "I don't know how much longer I will be able to control myself."

Peter shrugged. "They bring it on themselves underestimating your true power."

His pack nodded from the back seat. Mehgan stroked Wade's hair. "We tried to hint at it during their piss poor interrogation, but they wouldn't listen. And those two druids are working with them. They came and bound us."

Stiles huffed. "I'll talk to Deaton about it later. I can't trust Scott didn't force him into any of this." Mehgan nodded and closed her eyes.

Shawn grumbled. "I was ready to bleed them dry, Stiles. I still am."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. He reached into the front to touch the man's shoulder before sitting back and holding Benji tight in his lap. They all drifted to sleep. Stiles shook his head.

"I'm still sorry."

***

"Do you think it worked?"

Stiles stood there and listened to the noises in the area. All the animals were still moving around and the birds were chirping, but he also heard a buzzing noise. Something you'd hear if you got too close to an electric fence.

"It's working. It should keep the demon out. And I know he's not in because Dad found the animal remains farther out at the edge of the preserve. So, we're safe for now inside the town. Anything wishing to cause malicious harm gets smoked if it tries to cross." He looked at the ward carved into the base of the tree and pat Mehgan on the shoulder. "Good job, Sis."

She smiled at him and bumped shoulders. "Back at ya, Bro." She took his hand as they walked the rocky terrain back to the Jeep. This had been their last stop of five. They'd just warded the entire town against the demon.

As soon as they stepped up to the blue car, a veil of smoke brought two vampires into their midst and Mehgan squealed as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Wade. Peter and Benji weren't far behind the two as they came running up on all fours. They bounced to two legs and shifted back.

"Hey. Did it work?" Peter stood close to the boy alpha, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah. It should hold for a while. But it also means that if there are any demons already in town, they can't get out unless they go though hell." Stiles grinned and wrapped Benji in a tight hug. "How was training today?"

Peter smiled. "Fantastic. More power than I expected. And Derek actually came to help even though Scott is still being a stupid jackass." He shook his head. "I don't know why my nephew is still with that pack."

Stiles sighed. "Because Derek is loyal and Scott has been the alpha since he got back, so there's no making him leave his side unless Scott does something even more stupid than kidnap the innocent and torture them. Maybe if he had either you or me killed then he would leave, but I don't think Scott's that stupid."

Peter cocked a brow and looked like he thought otherwise, but didn't say anything.

"So, what do we do now?" Shawn asked. He played with his special knife Stiles had got made for his birthday.

"You guys go do whatever you like. I'm going to go search tonight. I'm getting doubtful, but I'm not going to give up. Those girls seemed smart and resourceful for their age. If they can believe in me then I can do the same for them."

Benji looked at him. "I'll come too."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Two noses are better than one, I suppose." Stiles smiled at them and Mehgan, Shawn, and Wade all stepped up as volunteers as well.

Stiles shook his head. "You guys need to go out and have some fun some time."

"It's like playing hide and go seek. Only with danger. Sounds pretty fun to me." Shawn slapped Stiles' hip and wandered off into the woods. The others followed after him.

"You're hilarious!" Stiles called out before running after them.

They spread out and covered more ground. Stiles was satisfied with the progress, but not with how far they were getting away from him.

He could feel their energy fading in the distance and it made him tense, edgy... More alert to his surroundings. Or just imagining things.

The turned quick on his heel as he thought he heard a giggle. He did a 180 as he heard it again behind him. He was about to call out in question when a gut wrenching scream sounded right behind him and had him ripping his gun from his holster and dancing back as he spun around then tried to calm his racing heart.

He looked around, confused. No one was there. In fact, he didn't even remember getting here. He listened around and could hear the hum of his barrier. He'd been no where near it at first. What in the hell was going on?

"I brought you here."

He twisted to his side and raised his gun at the voice. His face showed off his immense confusion.

"Agent McCall?" He took a step forward, lowering his gun, but then the agent's eyes turned black with a blink and he found himself disarmed and flat on his ass.

"Enough, you idiot. You don't want to kill him. Only he can break the line."

Stiles ignored the second voice in favor of keeping his eyes on the agent. He looked like he was struggling for control. Stiles ground his teeth and got to his feet slow. The demon watched him closely.

He muttered two different Latin charms. One alerted his friends and the other had his gun flying to his hand. The power of runes.

Someone behind him, past his buzzing barrier, clapped. He distanced himself from McCall a little bit until he could keep and eye on him and see who else was there. There were two other people. A man dressed in some hiking gear and a girl he recognized from school. One of those witches Mehgan used to hang with.

They all had black eyes.

"Three demons for two little girls? I'm actually quite intrigued." He glared at them all.

The demon in the hiker's body smiled. "Interesting. Isn't it? It's actually quite simple. The souls of four very powerful witches will do well for making hell stronger. The crazy old man made them sign their souls over to him and then he signed them over to us. Of course, we'll be taking his as well after he gets over this whole 'revenge' thing. It's all in the fine print."

Stiles clenched his gun tighter, so tempted to shoot. But these were just possessed people. He wouldn't kill them.

Or maybe he would...

He growled in frustration and surprise as he was pushed forward by a force beyond his ward and a hand was suddenly around his throat.

Fucking demons.

***

Stiles had his gun at the ready. It was dark as shit and he didn't know why the demons had sent him to this place. He recognized it as Derek's old train station. He hadn't been there for at least two years.

He walked around, the crunch if debris under his feet and his even breaths the only sounds he could hear. It was a little bit too quiet beyond that and it had his heart beating faster.

Suddenly, and much too close, there was a swishing and a growl. His entire body tensed up and he held his breath. He widened his eyes, hoping that could help him see better, but nothing.

His head and his gun whipped around when he heard the growl in a different location. His heart was beating like crazy.

Stiles was scared out of his fucking mind.

There were quick flashes of memory going on in his head as he couldn't focus his mind beyond the fear. He had to focus.

_"You're getting in my way, boy. I'd much appreciate it if you stop."_

_Stiles huffed._

_"And I'd appreciate a break from all this crazy shit that keeps going on in this town, but we can't always get what we want."_

_The demon grinned at him."I do. Let's see how long it takes for that to happen. Have fun."_

_The witch started to cast a spell and Stiles tried to counter it but he was too late._

Stiles brought a hand up to rub his head. The witch teleported him here. But why?

The growl sounded again and his blood ran cold. What ever it was, it was directly behind him. And pretty damn big. He could feel its entire being.

Which begged a question... But he couldn't focus. He had to focus.

He squeezed his eyes shut and made his body rigid. Then he took in a slow, shaky breath and consoled himself in what could be his last moments.

There is no such thing as fear. It is just a mind trick. It is nothing.

_Stand tall, Stiles,_ he told himself. _Turn around and fight._

He opened his eyes and the shined white. Not hesitating, Stiles turned around and aimed his gun, but what ever it was wasn't there anymore. He frowned and turned back.

His heart dropped to his stomach when a squawking roar came out of the beast in front of him. A scare tactic.

And it worked. He cursed and jumped back, but with a little bit of ground between him and this monster, he did what any other insane person would do in the face of a predator.

He mustered up a bit of magic and roared back. And it worked for a second. The beast took a step back in confusion, but shook itself off and dove at Stiles with another roar.

Stiles ducked out of the way, but still got claws ripped into his thigh and dragged up and across to his side. He cried out in pain and dropped his gun, gripping at the wound. He could feel the beast turn around and stalk at him.

He dragged himself away, or at least tried to, but was caught. _Damnit!_ He couldn't die. Not like this.

The beast planted a large foot, a paw, on his chest and pressed down. He groaned and closed his eyes as the beast got closer and closer. He was dead. Fucking dead. At least the demons wouldn't be getting in. Mehgan could uphold the ward when he died.

At one last effort to save his life, Stiles chanted a Latin spell and his eyes turned white, glowing. This seemed to make the beast hesitate. He sucked in a deep breath, gathered some quick strength and focused the spell on the beast, roaring at it again and praying this worked.

Suddenly, the beast was flying off of him and he could feel, more than hear, it hit the ground some distance away. He sighed and let his head fall back against the dirty floor.

The spell he just performed was stupid and exhausting and stupid...

He felt himself getting lightheaded. He felt the beast waking up. He felt helpless for the first time in forever.

At least he wasn't going to die by being eaten alive. No. Bleeding to death was much better... Or worse.

The more blood he lost the more his brain started short circuiting and bring his ADHD to the front line.

What would his friends think? They'd be real fucking sad. His dad would go crazy.

Geez, he felt himself going crazy at the moment. Or no, that was just the lack of oxygen to the brain.

He needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cliff hanger, but not by much. Kind of short. Next chapter you figure out the beast, the demons lay low, Agent McCall gets an exorcism and Stiles gets an new/old member added to his pack.


End file.
